DBZ Gals' Most Embarrassing Stories
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: UPDATE 5/21 Videl: Everyone knows the battles, the stories that the Z Fighters fought to save Earth, but what other fun things happened? Bulma, Eighteen, Chi-Chi, Maron, and many other ladies of the series certainly had just as much happening to them as the men did. Find out what embarrassing and amazing stories each of them have to share in this series of one shots!
1. Eighteen's Drunken Show

**A/N: Hello! Long time no see! After a very, very long time of little to no progress in writing I was finally able to get going with another project! Commissions are in full swing and should be opening slots too, but for the time being here is a special treat. For all you DBZ fans out there this is a series you'll all never forget! Each chapter of this story will be a one shot within the same canon. So while they are not sequential or necessarily mention each other, they are still within the same universe, connected one shots really. Figured I would start this one off with a bang so without further ado, I give you the first girl and chapter with... _Eighteen's Drunken Show!_**

 **Kame House, Evening:**

It was always nice being able to let loose every once in a while, to enjoy the little things in life such as spending time with friends and family instead of fighting...the latest threat to the world. Just sitting back and relaxing with a warm drink in one hand and food...a rival...or even better, a partner on the other was the best thing on Earth. Today was one of those days for the Z fighters, Bulma's thirty ninth birthday had just passed and all the fun that came with it; the 'fun' mentioned being the cause of this much more laid back party at Kame House of course. Everyone was hanging out, chatting or messing around with someone now that Beerus had departed; and for once among the people was the one man who never seemed to catch a break, Krillin.

His back to the kitchen, the man smiled as he looked out at the party, a saucer of what had to be some of the most potent sake he'd ever tasted in his hand. Krillin had stashed it at the island way back when he accidentally dumped his first real sexy...hot girlfriend all those years ago; so by now it had grown strong and smooth with age. Taking a small sip he couldn't help sneaking a glance at the woman by his side, the blonde android that at one point massacred Vegeta, but was now sitting there, one leg over the other, dressed in her favorite clothes as they enjoyed the celebration.

If there was ever a break to catch it was her...but there was always a catch, even with marrying an absolute badass babe like her. Krillin had always wanted to bring his girl to a Kame House party, but for whatever the reason over the years it never happened. Either he was single, or dating Maron when there were no parties...aside from Turtle's so here he was. It had taken a lot to convince Eighteen to come to this one, the blonde knowing full well the tricks of the pervert who resided there, but still he got her here and now that he had...that little catch of hers...he didn't care about it. Besides, what's the worst that could go wrong?

It wasn't like your beautiful wife not being able to hold even a _little_ of her liquor at a party was bad...right?

"C'mon, babe...just try some, already..." Krillin drawled out just a little more slowly than his usually tired sounding voice normally did. Rising his right hand up to his wife, he offered her a small saucer of sake, the warm clear liquid sloshing around a bit within the small pool in the center. "...I know you'll enjoy yourself if you just unwind for a little while…" Looking up at his wife... _his_ woman as she sat up on the other bar stool beside his, the pair overlooking the rest of the party going on at their former home, Krillin couldn't help feeling more than a little awe as his eyes roamed over the girl that loved him just as much as he loved her.

She really was something else, and that was just talking about her body! Two little black dot eyes shooting from one part of her to the next, moving faster than the once sober Z warrior ever could at this point, the spiky black haired man knew he could never be called the unluckiest member of the gang ever again because of her. Eighteen, if anything, was beauty incarnate. Her face was like that of an angel, well an angel that was always skeptical or at least a little pissed off about something all the time, but still nonetheless an angel in how her face seemed designed by nature to model. Around that face hung undoubtedly the silkiest short platinum blonde hair the man had ever seen, each piece being in its proper place save for the few she was always pushing out of her eyes…like a model.

The woman looking out at the crowd of gathered Z warriors those light blue almost glassy gray orbs that were her eyes slowly dropped down to the saucer hovering ever so closely to her, the person offering it not at all trying to grope her or attack her, or give her any reason to horribly wound them in the action. Gently shifting her gaze from the saucer to the person offering it up to her, Eighteen raised a blonde eyebrow at her husband, "Do you _really_ want me drinking?...You remember what happened when it was just you and me...right?" She asked, her words causing a memory to return to the once unfortunate martial artist.

Dropping his eyes away from hers, Krillin was about to recall that last time the pair had decided to let loose and drink on their honeymoon, _'Oh yeah...last time that...that was...was...'_ But like all men, even if they weren't drunk, Krillin found his woozy mind taking a detour from the past as his eyes left hers, those two small dots falling down her swan like neck before landing on her thin white t-shirt. "I...I remember..." The married man barely managed to stutter out his reply this time, his attention already centered on the two round globes of fat sticking out through the blonde's shirt, each one bulging out in a large sphere as they sat perfectly on her chest, a moderate valley of pale bouncy cleavage showing through the fashionably plunging neckline.

Hearing her husband admit he remembered last time well was at least somewhat reassuring to her so... The blonde gently took the drink from his hand, her fingers circling around the small saucer as she held it before her lips. "Are you sure?..." She asked one last time, the sweet smell of the saki and its alcohol mixing in her nose like a pleasant perfume the longer she held it there, "...I wouldn't want anything embarrassing to happen..." Noticing that she didn't have her man's full attention, Eighteen leaned back a bit, the tiny black vest with its sheriff badge falling across her shoulders as she did, showing off more and more of those soft white dragon balls on her chest while the fabric of her jeans rubbed against the smooth bar stool.

But Krillin was just as distracted as ever, the man never did have the best field of view because of his eyes, not that it ever hurt him in battle, but at times like this it made for a very bad combination with a drunk attention span...and a hot wife, "Yeah, babe...it's…it's fine..." He replied over the gentle rattle of the white pearls surrounding her neck as they gently slid to the side when she adjusted herself in her seat.

The Z warrior would have known what he was getting himself into had he not been so intoxicated, the man's mind filling with joy as the woman leaned back, one of her two large F cup breasts being pulled up with her arm just as the other stayed still when she took the whole drink in one shot, the bouncy valley of cleavage peaking out of the top of her white t-shirt all he cared about as she lowered her arm again, the soft flesh bouncing around a little as his wife enjoyed his gift...and he...hers.

The entire saucer of sake sliding past her lips and down her throat, Eighteen slowly let her arm fall back down, the saucer carefully being left on the table as she relaxed just a little more. The effects of the incredibly potent sake were nearly instantaneous on the fair android just as the effects of her were on Krillin. Looking down at her man after finishing her drink, it was only now that she was drunk did Eighteen's normally aloof attitude towards most things disappear, and with it a great deal of...restraint.

The woman was used to her man checking her out, who didn't? She knew she was beautiful, sexy, it was as simple as that, just because the only man she ever undressed for knew it too was no reason to give it any attention, he liked what he saw otherwise he probably wouldn't be with her. But that was how sober Eighteen saw her man's hungry loving stares...drunk Eighteen meanwhile...

That restraint departing her mind just as the sake began to unwind the normally high strung android, that sultry teasing creature that stayed hidden inside of her until she became intoxicated started to seep out… Looking down and seeing just how close Krillin was to her chest as he stared at it, the man basically trying to see through her shirt he was staring so hard, instead of ignoring him as she would normally… "You happy you married a busty blonde, huh?..." The words slipped out of her mouth without a forethought, her mind beginning to let loose now that the alcohol controlled her system, "...A...*hic* man like you likes things like that?..."

His eyebrows shooting upward at the normally out of character things coming out of his wife's lips Krillin quickly looked up at her on the stool next to him, attention focused on the loving glassy blue eyes that always shined with attitude, but now...shined with something...else. "Hey...uhhh...babe you know I'm not like that, right?...Heheh..." Scratching his newly styled hair at the notion his woman was putting into his head with her words, he tried his best to get her to stop thinking that way, after all the _last_ thing any guy needs is his girl thinking he's a sleeze, a pervert maybe, but certainly not a sleeze. "...You're the one I want because I love your personality, your fighting style, your looks, your..."

"...My big...breasts?..." Those eyes which had been glimmering with an emotion just a little different from her usual calmness mixed with a hint of attitude now lowering themselves to meet his gaze, Krillin couldn't help blushing as a wide smirk spread across her lips. "...Don't…*hic* try to fool me, my cool little man...I know what you like..." Her thin blonde eyebrows dipping down towards the 'T' of her face as she spoke, her husband could feel the heat her usually cool body was generating the more she started to lean into him. "...Don't think I have just gone and...*hic* forgotten that bimbo you dated before me..."

Okay, so if he had not been in some seriously deep black water mist before...he damn well was now. Swallowing a small lump in his throat, the reference to his ex girlfriend was never a good one to come up, especially if it was a girl doing it. "Oh...uhhh...her...heheh...uhh, babe, you know I was the one to break up with her, right?...I don't..." But the more he spoke the more he could _feel_ his wife beginning to get more and more different from how she normally was. It was strange, looking up at her she was her, but...off, then again she had only gotten drunk once before, and considering how intense a personality type she was it made sense the drunk version of her would be weird, but...still…compared to last time this was...heated.

Those deep, glassy pale blue eyes staring down at him, the man was just failing to place what she was thinking, as much as this conversation would have made him think she was mad on a normal day right now...with all the alcohol… "...Yeah...I know you dumped her...*hic* but you, Krillin still dated her..." The woman shifting some of her blonde bangs out of her eyes with a quick flick of her head, she let out a small sigh as she poured another dose of hot drink down her throat, her pale white cheeks turning a light shade of pink now that she was getting even more intoxicated. "...She showed...*hic* what kinda girl you like..." Letting that wide smirk that had been adorning her face for a while spread across her entire being, Eighteen gave her man a quick once over with her eyes before centering them directly on his again, "...My Krillin likes girls with big, bouncy boobs that show off a lot of skin...right?...*hic*"

Hearing her say that, even if there was an, even for her, adorable hiccup at the end of her accusation, made it clear in Krillin's mind, his wife was drunk...seriously drunk, but even more than that for her to be saying these things to him, asking these questions, she was probably feeling insecure in light of that girl he used to date. The look of joy he'd had before when his wife had started talking dirty disappearing, the cautious man gently rubbed the back of his head in shame before looking up at her. "...Listen...babe...Eighteen..." he clarified, knowing from all of Bulma's rants on Yamcha and Vegeta over the years that sometimes the difference between a happy girl and a pissed off one was using her real name when talking to her, "...I'm a guy...heheh...of course I like large...but that doesn't mean that's _all_ I like...otherwise I would still be with that other girl."

Watching him with a small sway to her being, Eighteen could tell he was feeling remorseful...for some reason or other. _'Why is he being so...so sentimental all of a sudden?...'_ She wondered to herself, her mind still swirling from the effects of the alcohol on her system clouding her judgment in as much as it was making her act out of her usual cool character. But that was before he slipped up… "Oh...so you _DO_ like chicks that have big...*hic* tits...Hahahaha!" Eighteen smirked, rising a hand up to her lips to cover them as she let out a small series of giggles, the movement causing her entire chest to wobble within the confines of her tight white shirt.

The movement of her large breasts as they moved bounced around inside her shirt too much for any man, even a gay one to resist looking at drawing Krillin's eyes down, the poor man was barely able to get out a few choked sounds before the sound of the bar stool next to him scooting just a little bit closer rang out in his ears. _Screeek!_ Mind locked on how impressively his wife's melons had been wobbling the past couple seconds...or thousand years, it took a few blinks for the martial artist to realize that yes...she...and by extension those big...soft things had moved closer to him. "Eighteen...please...I've told you a million times I'm a guy that likes more than that-" Or at least he tried to say, until a thin hand, cupping the bottom of his chin drew his gaze back up to her glassy blue eyes.

"And that's why you dumped that bluenette and...*hic* got yourself a blonde, huh?..." Keeping her eyes on him, that light tint of pink on her cheeks still keeping them darker than their usual color, Eighteen gave her man a quick, but oh not so subtle wink before using her other hand to gently...slowly push either side of her black vest with its little sheriffs badge back...and back until it fell off of her, falling onto the counter top behind them.

The vest leaving her body, Krillin's eyes were once again drawn back down to her rather impressive chest, now of course that it was just a thin layer of white cotton fabric stretched taut across her twin peaks and black bra. "...Don't worry, Krillin...my cool man..." Eighteen let the words slip out of her lips as she drew just a little closer to him still, his face pointed up at her own while his eyes just could not look away from the pair of mommy bags looming over him. "...I'm not...*hic* jealous...or feeling...bad about that Maron bimbo..."

Eighteen swayed a bit more at actually saying the name of her husband's love before her, the blonde's usual view towards that girl tainting her drunken state of mind for a mere moment before it went back on track. His eyes flicking up to hers at her words they became locked when she opened her pretty pink lips again, "...It's okay because I know that I know that you only dated that half naked bimbo..."

Her sway picking up even more while she stared at him, a sexual predatory look in those glassy blue orbs "...wasn't because you thought she was hot…you're just a man who likes big...round...breasts like his Master..." Eighteen's cheeks deepening their tint to a light shade of red as she said the name of every girl's pervert nightmare, her eyes unflinching even as she let her smirk pull at the left side of her mouth. "…So now that I know why you you could date a girl like her..*hic*..." The android woman pouring herself one last saucer of sake, she let it slip down her increasingly slick throat before reconnecting with her man. "...I wanna hear it...right here...right now...my cool little pervert..." Her glassy drunken gaze intensified as she stared at him, "...What do you think of _MY_ tits?..."

If his face hadn't already been a deep red before that question, then it certainly was now that she had finally asked it! Staring up at his wife in disbelief, he couldn't believe what she was asking him! "What!?..." He said a little too loudly, his reaction drawing the attention of the rest of the party to them even if neither of them realized it. "...Eighteen...you...I can't answer that sort of thing right now...I...c'mon, babe...I..." Doing his best to talk her down from her question, the more he tried the more it was obvious he was doomed to give her what she wanted. The look on her face was the look he always feared appearing because it was the one he _always_ gave in to. A knowing look punctuated with her own trade marked smirk. It was the female classic, Eighteen model...in other words he was screwed.

Her platinum blonde hair slowly moving one way and then the other as she shook her head at him, her glassy blue eyes never leaving contact with his, the woman opened her lips once more. "...Yeah you...*hic* can, cool man..." She said, her words adding even more ki to that unbelievably powerful look she was giving him, blasting away at his will faster than when she gave him that very first kiss on the battlefield. "...Tell me what you think of my breasts...I know your body likes them..." That thin hand letting go of his chin, Krillin's face became even darker as his wife shot a _very_ suggestive look down to his crotch, the large bulge protruding up against his pants more than enough proof that yeah, he had a thing for Eighteen's fun bags and all that motherhood had done for them since the Cell Games.

All attention in the room centering on the couple by the kitchen counter now, while the music kept on the playing the party was still. Goku was still halfway through swallowing a fried chicken, Vegeta's hand tugging angrily at his half of that soon to be gone fried foul. Bulma and Chi-Chi were looking on unable to believe the conversation they were hearing, Chi-Chi of course full of outrage over its content while Bulma couldn't stop giggling, the bluenette covering her lips with one hand to keep her mouth not to mention her blush in check.

The others were just as shocked, Tien, Yamcha, Oolong, Chiaotzu, the foursome sitting at the table couldn't take their eyes off of the exchange. As much as the guys liked to joke about Krillin being unlucky over the years, hearing what his beautiful wife was saying to him now was making them question if the formerly bald headed man had ever been unlucky in the first place! Even Gohan and Videl were staring, although since getting together they had done _a lot_ of things, this...what Eighteen was saying was hottest thing they'd ever heard! Hell, even Piccolo couldn't believe his big green ears...not that he cared at all since he preferred spending his time at parties away from the party...and on the roof.

But for the man on the receiving end of all this, gasping and stuttering, it was all Krillin could do to keep from falling back on his stool in a full blown nose bleed at this point! Watching his wife like this...her looking down at him with those thin crescent blue eyes of hers, that light platinum blonde hair she had covering just enough of her face to add to just how seductive she looked right now, it was all more than he could take in public. "Please...Eighteen...you know I...well not here...I...I can't just answer that how we are..." Little black eyes darting past his girl he could see that all his friends were looking at them now, watching them, and in the case of Bulma apparently recording them on her Capsule Phone now… Everyone was watching them...so if there was a time to get Eighteen back under control then it was now...it-

Those light blue eyes of hers expanding just as her blonde eyebrows shot up in realization, they stared straight forward for a moment...before falling back down her husband as they devolved into the most seductive knowing look mankind had ever seen. "Oooohhhh...*hic* I get it, cool man..." The tipsy woman grinned as she gave the room a quick once over, the blush tinting her cheeks darkening to a deep scarlet red, "...How we...*hic* are… Yeah...you're making my heart beat so fast saying that...over nine thousand...*hic*" The woman's hands reaching down to the bottom of her white shirt, her fingers hooking into the thin fabric as she spoke. Eighteen understood now...why he would not answer her...how dumb could she have been?… _'How can Krillin answer me if I don't...show him?...'_

Moving her thinly lidded eyes over his body, the woozy blonde let them fall closed, just for a moment, before opening them back up again, that look of hers never once disappearing. "...Okay...but I'll only do it just this one time..." She said blushing even more than she had been before, the reddening of her face from all the drink she'd had mixing with the heat from her blushing, the two making for one hell of a saucy mix on her cheeks.

"...But...*hic*...I better get an answer out of you for this..." Giving her confused and rather embarrassed husband one last wink as she finished her sentence, clasping her top, Eighteen suddenly yanked both of her hands up, the thin white material of her t-shirt scrunching up as she pulled it all the way up her body, the woman's toned, but still feminine belly being unveiled just as her fingers latched onto her black bra. The eyes of everyone in the rooms exploding to the size of dinner plates, the blonde, without a moment of apprehension, pulled her shirt and bra completely up and over her head, the woman's arms staying folded above her platinum blonde hair while the entire party stayed focused on the main event...the _best_ part about a girl taking her top off like that.

Her shirt and bra peeling up from her chest, Eighteen's big F cup boobs came bouncing out into the open air of Kame House, like a pair of over compressed balloons sliding out from under a sheet, first one, then the other happily slid out of her shirt, each of them falling down before bouncing back up in a series of jiggles, only to settle down into the two perfect lily white globes that they were, the natural, and slightly enhanced skin of Eighteen's android body keeping them just as perky as a girl could dream a real pair her size of being. The blonde's perfectly round jugs being capped by the most entrancing little light pink nipples any of them had ever seen.

"Oh...my...Dende..." Bulma tried to cover her mouth as she said it, but still it came, a curtain of red covering her face as she and her phone got an eyeful. Never in her life did she think she was ever going to see a girl do what the android had just done in front of her, but that fact only made her want to stare even more. The bluenette's mind reeling from the reality of what was happening she was only just taking into account that not only was a real girl _actually_ doing this most beloved of drunken female antics...this girl that was stripping her top off was... _STACKED!_ Her big cerulean gems watching every movement that came from her friend's chest as it bounced into view, the Brief woman couldn't decide if she was jealous that another woman had her own body beat so badly or if she wanted to walk over there and give Eighteen's free range melons the 'pervert free' squeeze females were allowed to have when they had a busty friend.

Speaking of perverts though...poor Roshi...or more like, LUCKY AS HELL ROSHI! The perverted old man had only just been walking back into the room, eager to get back to his spot on the floor behind Bulma and Chi-Chi when the curtain had gone up. It was a tough call, truly, which of saiyans' wives had the better ass, judging Chi-Chi's perkiness against Bulma's round apple shape… But it was important work that had to be done, and when the going got tough, it was the turtle hermit who could be counted on to get to the bottom of such beautiful babes. Just as long as he kept his eyes trained on those women's full behinds...he would do it...But as much as he so dearly loved ogling Bulma and Chi-Chi, with what was bouncing out in front of him...he wouldn't have noticed if the two of them were sitting there completely naked at this point...had he had his eyes open.

The old man rounding the corner back into the living room, he was just coming up behind Krillin as Eighteen took her top off, Roshi seemed destined for the view of a lifetime! The sight of the blonde bombshell flashing HIM of all people her huge pale white boobies from a mere four feet away was a sight that would've filled his mind forever...if it weren't for his 'plan'. The old man had concocted the perverted idea to 'accidentally' walk blindly back over to Bulma, tripping over her and of course landing face first into her chest. So as the busty blonde haired goddess happily peeled her shirt off of her wonderful melons, each of them bouncing and jiggling in full view of the old man...he saw absolutely...nothing.

Walking right on past the display, Roshi just kept on humming a tune in his head as he tried to remember his path back to Bulma, the view of her cleavage peaking out of her own w t-shirt all he could dream of. Watching the turtle hermit somehow miss out on all of it, the other guys kept on staring in complete and utter shock at their side view of Eighteen's rack bouncing out of her shirt, the full frontal reflection of Eighteen's big water balloons jiggling in Roshi's sunglasses being far better than anything he could have prayed to feel from his misguided attempt to perv on his favorite bluenette.

Marching right on past the buxom blonde lifting up her shirt to flash her oh so lucky husband everything a guy could dream of, Roshi that tune still in his head, didn't even hesitate as he arrived at Bulma, the bluenette still laughing away, and quite promptly tripped...landing on her husband next to her. The resulting sounds that could only be called a mix of disgust and terror at instead of squishing his head into two female pillows Roshi found himself on what had to be a _very_ fine example of rock hard… "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The blows from Vegeta upon Roshi's poor head falling like rain Bulma, like the others took a moment to watch...before turning their attention back to the topless blonde...and what she'd asked her husband.

 _Boing! Boing!_ So there was the question...that thin white shirt she'd worn the day she was taken by Cell on a far flung island falling to the hard wooden floor of Kame House, as her bouncy F cups popped out into view. Eighteen's sweet smelling black bra landing beside it, the woman who owned them gazed down at her husband, her face a deep shade of scarlet even while her eyes pried him for his answer. "...So...*hic*...Krillin...my cool man…" She spoke slowly, the hiccup mid sentence causing her bare breasts to wobble around some more on her chest, completely unrestrained to bounce against each other before going still again save for the deep breathing of her chest, "...What do you think of my big...natural...boobs?..."

All attention in the room shifting now to Krillin, well the female attention at least, Bulma holding Chi-Chi back from trying to cover the blonde up with a towel while they waited. To say that the man in question was blushing was an understatement, Krillin's face was so red all over he looked like he'd been baked for three days straight in the oven, his eyebrows just about to break free from his face, his jaw open wide enough to fit a space ship in, not that the other guys didn't look like that, he paused. A huge lump slowly dipping down his throat before falling down in a gulp. "...W...wow...heh…heheh...Eighteen...I..." His own usual sense of modesty falling apart as he tried in vain to look his wife in the eye, his gaze centering on her tits while his mind went blank, "...I _love_ your big...natural...bouncy...breasts...heheh-UUUHMMM!"

"Yeah...you better like them after making me...*hic* strip my top off..." Eighteen said in a low, seductive drawl, the busty babe cutting her man's words off as she pulled his face into her huge boobs, Krillin's mouth and eyes becoming smothered in the deep valley of soft cleavage he was lucky enough to press his face into every single night. "...Now...*hic*...tell me..." Her blonde hair falling over them, a thin platinum curtain from the rest of their friends as she squished him between her breasts, "...What do you think of my pussy?..."

As all the guys in the room suddenly fell over, fountains of blood shooting up from their noses, Goku knocking Vegeta out as they banged heads, the chicken falling to the wayside. Krillin looked over through his wife's blonde hair at Bulma, his friend just barely visible over the bubble of feminine flesh pressing against his cheek to see that as she held Chi-Chi back from trying to beat his head in even more, the bluenette was holding a 'thumbs up' with her other hand. His wife suddenly pulling him even deeper into her breasts, the man missed seeing Videl trying to shake Gohan back up again, instead, Krillin's mind focusing on one thing and one thing only.

' _...From now on...I can't let Eighteen get drunk...'_ But just as that thought crossed his mind, he felt his hand pulled up before being pressed into the soft, bouncy flesh of his wife's left boob. _'...Well...'_ the so called unluckiest Z fighter thought to himself with a smirk, his fingers eagerly kneading the bouncy orb that only he was allowed to play with, _'...Maybe only when it's just us at home...'_ Krillin let out a happy sigh as Eighteen held him in the hug, an old hand sneaking off with her black bra. _'..._ _Or_ _if I have a new bikini for her to try on...'_

 **A/N: Wow...uhhh, anyone else need help with their nosebleeds, heheh. This chapter started off as just a one shot as part of my second to last poll. I asked all of you, my readers out there about a month or so ago which one shot from a group of ideas I had that you'd like to read. The response was really quite large, even for polls I think are going to gain a lot of attention. Maron was in the lead in the beginning, but before long she lost the lead to none other than that bountiful blonde, Android 18.**

 **Eighteen's one shot idea was her first time drunk. As you can see the idea became a little warped from it's original idea, although the events that occurred were always what I had in mind. I'd like to think it turned out pretty well, well enough that already the second chapter and one shot is in progress so hold onto your hats.**

 **It is anyone's guess as to which DB, Z, or S girl is going to be next on my list, but she will be mysteriously missing from the list, wink wink. I am still yet to start watching Super, but I plan on it this week, need to get back into shape on the sagas haha!**

 **Lastly, you know the drill, the newest poll. While I will address the results of the last one in the next chapter of DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle, I will announce the new one that is now officially up and running. Unlike the poll that decided on this one shot, I am not going to show the list of characters AND their one shot ideas. Instead, I am posting a list of 3 DB/Z/S characters and whichever one gets the most votes I will write her sexy story in the third, that is 3rd chapter of this series.**

 **And the list for the third chapter, the chapter after the one I am currently half done with can be made up of either…**

 **1\. Ranfan, this curly haired purplenette was first and only shown in a couple episodes of Dragon Ball during the Twenty First World Martial Arts Tournament. Walking out onto the field she had on a dark blue shirt and gray pants. That all changed though when she stripped down to just a pair of light violet lingerie. Sporting her natural curves she almost one the match until Nam knocked her out anyway.**

 **2\. Erasa, the blonde teen that just won't stop being so perky, in every way! Bouncing onto the scene during Gohan's time at Orange Star High in the Great Saiyaman Saga, the pixie haired natural blonde seemed at times like she wanted some fun with the son of Goku. That was of course until her best friend ended up falling for the big lug and taking her all for herself. Still though anyone will remember the popular flirt that probably should not have worn her little green tube top as often as she did.**

 **3\. Panchi, that's right, the mother of the most well known, smartest, and hottest women on Earth. The second blonde and third girl on the list is one who has had her share of the crowd ever since she first appeared in the Dragon Ball series. With a short stack of blonde curls, a tube top and that milf appeal few others can have, Panchi is part Erasa and part Ranfan while keeping her own style going for the fun. What secrets await with her only the smartest will know.**

 **So there are the choices! Hurry up to my profile and please cast your votes! The third chapter is one hundred percent riding on this poll so please, do not delay and let the one shot you've been waiting for slip away!**

 **And as always, if you enjoyed this one shot or have other constructive comments, please, please leave me a _REVIEW_ so that I will know how I am writing. It's been fun, see you all next time!**


	2. Chi-Chi's Towel Trouble

**A/N: The second mystery chapter is finally here! If any of you enjoyed the _wonderful_ results of just what happens when Eighteen has had a _little_ too much to drink; you'll LOVE Chi-Chi's shower! While the first one shot of this series was set in the beginning of Dragon Ball Super, this one is set in the gap between Dragon Ball's conclusion and the start of Dragon Ball Z. That's right, we _ALL_ remember Chi-Chi's best outfit. So without further ado, please enjoy the chapter and ending author's note!**

 **Kame House, After the Defeat of Piccolo Jr.:**

It seemed like a lot of things changed in the days following Goku's second victory over the demon king...but while many things did...others...just stayed the same. "Now there's a real woman...hot damn...who would have believed it..." Roshi drooled as he sat beneath one of the three palm trees on his own private island in the middle of the ocean. Kame House may have been a great many things, but if someone had told the old turtle hermit fifty years ago that some day he would some of the sexiest babes he had ever seen walking around on _his_ shoreline he would have laughed them back into the surf so hard they would probably never come back to his little island for as long as they and even _he_ lived.

"...Goku I don't know how you did it...but...whoa..." The bright red sunglasses he was always known to wear falling down his nose the more he stared at the latest hot young lady to caress his island with her presence, it wasn't as much the fact that there _was_ a girl like this on his island at this point so much as just _who_ that girl was. "...Who would have thought it..." the old pervert staring at her with his eyes alone, the view he was seeing too good to look at from behind the protective cover of his sunglasses. "...Chi-Chi...after all these years...what a body!"

Steam shooting out of both of his ears, the sound of one of the mainland's steam engines erupted into the air as the girl made her way towards the house… _his_ house. Ever since that little boy Goku had first arrived on his island more than ten years ago the place just seemed to have transformed into a cute girl lover's paradise! _'Mhmm...first there was that Bulma girl...man that chicky has a booty that just won't quit!...'_ The old man mused, a light tinting of pink running over his cheeks just like the blood did back then.

Cupping a hand over his bristly mustache as he chuckled to himself inwardly, the memory of the very first day the young, but still very developed bluenette graced herself with his presence. _'...Even as an older teen she had it going on...nice hips...a pert round booty...growing C cup breasts...and best of all...'_ As if he could ever forget it; the best deal any man had ever made for a stupid rock he found in the ocean, even if it _could_ be used to grant a wish with much more effort than he intended to put into it. _'...Oh yeah...girls are so lewd these days...flashing such a soft...shaved pussy for just a little trinket...heheheh..."_

Still chuckling to himself about the wonderful experiences he'd had with the bluenette, there was one other girl who'd he'd had the joy of...enjoying since Goku had entered his life. Not only that, as much as Bulma had done one hell of a job giving him an eyeful of third base within a total of five minutes of first meeting him on the beach; this other girl certainly wasn't short on fun times even if they were not nearly as...magical… _'...Oh Bulma you'll always be my number 1 gal for that one...'_ The man dreamed happily, the other lady sauntering into his mind just as the raven haired beauty approached him. _'..._ _But Launch really did her best to be a good guest heheheh...'_

For some reason it had been some time since the old perv had laid his eyes on the lovely Launch...and her not so endearing, hot blonde mirror self. Oh she had been a real beauty… _'...As much as I loved Bulma's soft teenage curves, Launch baby you were all woman!...'_ Naive, cute, eager to please and in her early twenties...Launch had been it all… Walking around in such a short apron...well short if Bulma's flashiness was not taken into account, as she cooked and cleaned for him...offering short yet inviting chances to look right up between her legs and see, _'...Those sweet white panties...'_

Just about gurgling to himself, the real dark blush on his cheeks increasing at the memories of the girls in his head, their figures getting better and better with age, it was a wonder he was somehow ignoring what was coming his way...or more like, bouncing. _'...What a keeper...and that was_ _before_ _the blonde one let me grab her boob a little...'_ The old man's memory of how he got to cop a feel on Blonde Launch may not have been the most accurate, but still he remembered it happening, _'…What a texture...I'll never forget it...'_ The smile on his face baking in like the tan lines on his bikini work out girls on TV, Roshi was just about to lay back to revel in it all when he felt something over him.

"Are you going to greet your guests or just sit there on your behind all day, old man?..." Now there was a voice, it was cute sure, but boy, was it unhappy. Opening his eyes to see the woman he'd almost forgotten was there with all of his day dreaming, Roshi's eyes just about jumped out of his head when he started to get up. Stopping himself mid sit up, he didn't know whether his eyes wanted to become huge and glassy white or small and terrified black. Because looking up from where he was, if Roshi had sat up so much as an inch more…

So much as a single...little inch more… _'...I would have stuck my face_ _right_ _between those...'_ The words nearly seeping out of his mouth, the old man gazed up at the girl...er girls leaning over him. Chi-Chi may have been doing a good job of intimidating him when his eyes were closed, but open...and how she was standing over him… _'...Those big...round...circles of love...'_ Chi-Chi had put her two round D cup breasts right over the old man's head, her large chest sticking out from her body just enough to make the bright blue material of her Chinese dress pull taut over those silky globes. _'...Man...Goku...who would have thought that little girl would become such a...big...girl...maybe...yeah...let me have a little pafu...'_

The old pervert starting to push himself up towards the twin sacks of fat hanging so ripe above him, his mouth starting to open up in glee, Roshi just kept staring at the bountiful set of fun bags being shoved in his face. Just as he went for in for the pafu though the old man was robbed of his chance to move that one last inch upward into the valley of heaven when suddenly they lifted away. "Ah, Goku, there you are!..." The girl who'd nearly paid the price with her chest for her rudeness towards the owner of Kame House reared back just as the turtle launched himself at her body, his aging form flipping up before smacking back down into the sand beside his chair, a cloud of failure surrounding him.

"...Goku, where did you wander off to? We only just got here, honey..." Running over to her man, Roshi could only watch from his place shaking on his stomach in the sand as those two round globes he came so...so badly close to touching were squished around Goku's muscular arm. Life was so cruel sometimes...seeing what you want so dearly with another. Watching as his best pupil received a kiss from the doting girl, Roshi couldn't take his eyes off of Chi-Chi's round curves.

That was it, the old man drawing himself up just as their kiss ended he knew he had to do something! _'All the young ladies Goku's brought to my island have indulged me...'_ Pushing his red rimmed sunglasses up his nose and straightening his orange shirt, the turtle hermit had an idea, an idea so out there it would have to be used _only_ on the curviest girl he met. _'...Bulma as much as I loved your skimpy clothes and freedom of body...and Launch your...willingness and long legs...'_ Setting his eyes on Chi-Chi...there was the third one, the charm.

Running his eyes over her he couldn't stop his blush from returning. To say that the young princess of the Ox King had developed would be an understatement that was for sure. The girl's big brown eyes sat in one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen, her milky white skin encased by an ocean of long raven black hair that never seemed to end. _'...But as much as I love you both...Chi-Chi...has curves!'_ Like two little race cars swerving down a track it seemed like his eyes had to keep moving around to keep track of the girl's full figure.

' _...And...and Chi-Chi has actual... big...real...chichis...' _Swallowing a thick gulp, Roshi lingered on the Princess' chest, the two full globes of flesh, they were big enough to to push her blue dress out and pull it tight against them, outlining them, but not enough to appear fake. _'...No those are natural alright...'_ The old man grinned happily to himself, knowing full well Chi-Chi would be the last woman to go under the knife...yeah they were normal...just...big.

Following that weaving road of her body further down he could feel himself suck in air as they dipped in for her thin waist before sliding back down, and _around_ her womanly hips. '...Not just a rack, but a place to rest your hands...' Glowing with desire, Roshi could just imagine laying his hands on her round hips while he motorboated her full bust. That was what was so amazing about the girl's body...Chi-Chi wasn't like one of those beach babes you see running about, huge boobs bouncing around in their tight yellow swimsuits all day, thicc thighs and jiggly fatty behinds shaking with every step, no, this beauty had an average body...just...with just that small bit of added fat in all the right areas to fill out her curves while keeping slim.

That wasn't all though, "...And that booty..." Roshi accidentally said out loud, his voice still very low as he ogled the couple. "...Not quite as round as Bulma's but I bet it's still tight..." Looking up and down real quick he was sure of it, yeah it had to be nice to hold, not that perfect womanly butt he could just cup, but all that training certainly did something for her. The feeling of weightlessness coming over him the more he passed below her ass though...it seemed like her legs would go on for days… "...I would love to run my hands all the way up them before boarding that tight little booty..."

"Uhh, Master Roshi?..." The old pervert stopping his day dreaming right then and there, he looked up, that deep blush still plastered across his face as he realized Goku was calling to him. The young man of course still with that girl pressing herself against him...those big...soft chichis squishing up along his arm, "...Master, what booty do you want to get your hands on?..." The Son man asked with a funny look on his face, his lady turning as well to look at the old man, not that she stopped her affectionate efforts at all, "...I thought all the pirates out here disappeared years ago..."

Freezing like a turtle stuck on the sand, Roshi's white eyebrows shot up in fear, his teeth clenching together as he realized the dimwitted boy had caught him out! But...maybe he would be okay, maybe…just as long as... " _So..._ you were talking about my behind over there, eh, old man?..." Or not. Hearing Chi-Chi's voice as the girl abruptly separated herself from her husband, Roshi only had mere moments to react as she started marching over to him, things now on their usual course. "...You like talking dirty about a princess? A _married_ woman?..." She asked as she approached, the old man able to do little more than try to clutch at something, _anything_ to block the blow, the only thing he found being the table with a pitcher of lemonade on it behind him, that was good sometimes, but right now...it was only proof that he was screwed.

"Chi-Chi please! I...I wouldn't...I...I...Ooooooh..." Backing up against the small table, Roshi was just about in fear for his beard when he noticed something that took just a little bit of the edge off of the pain he would soon experience. Because Chi-Chi was marching towards him with such heavy steps due to her anger, each time one of her delicate feet would sink into the sand, the force...would send those big D cup breasts of hers bouncing up and down like a pair of jello molds. The movement wasn't a ton since she was certainly wearing a bra, but still it was there, two large handfuls of feminine fat moving against themselves with every step, the girl's body placating him right before it beat him down...it was...magical. "...Ooooh...Chi-Chi you don't have to bounce over here...you don't..."

His words coming more out of his entrancement with her body than the imminent danger he was faced with, all they served to do was piss her off even more. "Bounce?...Why would I _bounce_? I..." Stopping mid sentence and mid step, the Ox King's daughter quickly looked down, suddenly very aware of just how much her chest was moving around as she stormed over to the old crone. "...Why...why you...you were ogling my breasts!?..." She yelled, anger overflowing from her at every turn. That was it, he was getting it. "...YOU PERVERT! No man is allowed to run his eyes over my body unless he's my husband!..." She screamed, coming at him faster now, the woman's left arm rising up to press against her full breasts, keeping them from putting on the show all buxom girls did when they moved.

Shooting his own hands up in the air in self defense, they were no match for the fiery wrath of Chi-Chi as she lunged at him, her right fist sinking into his face, she instantly punched him backwards. "YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Blood spilling from his nose not in the way he had planned on it today, the turtle hermit went flying back onto the small table, his upper back landing on top of it, the force of his landing pushed the far end up, launching the pitcher of lemonade forward like a catapult!

"There! That'll teach you for groping me with your mind!..." Chi-Chi yelled as he fell, her fist still stretched outward before relaxing into a normal stance, the other hand dropping from her restrained chest. "...I'm not some floozy for you to ogle! Get that through your thick-" _SPLASH!_ Goku running over to stop the trouble he was too late, Roshi was down, and Chi-Chi...well...if the old man had been up to see the icy, cold sticky lemonade running all over the girl's body...he may have gotten that good nosebleed after all.

Quickly wrapping her arms over herself both because of the coolness of the liquid and because she _knew_ how guys thought about soaking wet females, Chi-Chi shot a look back at her husband, "...Goku...please be a good boy and clean up the mess..." She said in her usual sweet flowery one she kept reserved only for the hunk who she loved before glaring down at the twitching pervert a few feet away from her. "...And bring me some dry clothes...I...I need to go take a shower...this...I cannot stay here with all this cold lemonade all over me..." Her gaze lingering on the hermit to make sure he was still out, the girl was off, black shimmering hair blowing behind her as she walked briskly back to Kame House. "...and Goku..." she called back over to the man squatting down beside the downed old man, "...Please keep an eye on Roshi...the _last_ thing I want is him walking in on me when I'm showering."

Showering... _showering..._ showering... **showering...** _ **SHOWERING!**_ Hearing that word, Roshi knew what a chance he had coming, the chance to see even more with an even curvier girl than Bulma had flashed him when she pulled up her night gown. If it all went right, he...could see Chi-Chi and all the bouncy, round curves she had...completely...naked.

 **Kame House, Bathroom:**

"Ugh...I can't believe this happened to me of all people..." Chi-Chi said to herself as she looked in the bathroom mirror, the girl flicking some hair off of her shoulder as she started undoing the buttons of her Chinese dress. "...To think that simply giving that old pervert his just deserts would put _me_ in this situation..." Closing her eyes with a huff, the raven haired beauty put on a scowl strong enough to turn a chipper person dour as she swiftly undid button after button on her dress. The shiny blue dots each doing their part to keep her tightly wrapped outfit together and the amazing sights hidden beneath kept hidden from filthy eyes.

One by one popping open, the girl that only Goku was dumb enough...or perhaps strong enough to marry slowly opened up the thin layer of blue silk that adorned her body. "...I mean, really...how does a pitcher flip like that? Just stupid luck?..." Reopening those dark black eyes of hers, her gaze just about staring a hole through the mirror before her, her own reflection threatening to take her down like she did to the man who ogled her. "...Well...no it was not luck...nothing about a girl like me having to take a shower at a perverted old man's house is lucky..." she practically spat at her image in the mirror, although she would never actually do that...ladies were better than that.

The buttons at long last undone, Chi-Chi let out a short sigh of relief as her fingers dug beneath the sapphire material, gently peeling it away from her body so that a rush of cool AC air flowed along her pale skin like an ocean's breeze. "Ahhh...there...if I _have_ to deal with this then I may as well at least enjoy it a little..." her gritted teeth relaxing just enough to let her lips retake them, the newly married beauty ever so carefully took off her dress, the thin silky blue fabric running down her body before pooling at her feet. "...That feels better...even if it is still unnerving being like this in this house..."

Reaching up behind her head, Chi-Chi deftly undid her long black pony tail, letting her hair cascade down her neck before running like a river down her back, the contrast of her dark hair on her milky white skin always something she loved. "...Kami, even my underwear is soaked..." turning her attention down to her conservative pair of bra and panties, the thin pieces of cotton covering just the right amounts of her skin, the soft frills that decorated the edges adding just a little more cover than they would otherwise, "...Well...this is for you, Goku...you're the one who likes this place so much..."

Locking her gaze on her bra as her arms dropped behind her, Chi-Chi could feel a light tinting of pink spread across her cheeks as she leaned forward a little while she brought her hands up behind her back to work on the clasp. "...You just better have new clothes for me by the time I'm done showering..." _CLICK!_ The clasp suddenly popping open, Chi-Chi took in a deep, long breath as she held the bra straps in the place, turning her head to make sure that the door was locked she furrowed her eyebrows, "...I swear if that old lech bursts in here and sees me without a bra on...I..." Blushing even more as she shook her head, the Ox King's daughter carefully pulled the straps forward, the ones on her shoulder falling down as she gently let her bra drop to the bathroom counter.

And just like that as if on cue Chi-Chi's two soft D cup breasts fell out of her bra with a gleeful bounce, not a wobble or an out of control shake, but just a quick bounce, their plushness making them sit just the tiniest bit lower than someone as perky as Bulma's would. Blushing even darker as she pulled an arm over her chest, cupping one in her hand, the girl stared at herself in the mirror. "...I think I we would have to live out in the middle of the woods instead of here if I have to go through what Bulma did..." Those dark orbs of hers not moving she kept thinking about the reason they had come to Kame House to live in the first place.

"Oh, Goku...why did you have to ask for this as your wedding present?..." Still cupping her arm over both of her generous breasts, Chi-Chi walked over to the shower, the girl leaning in so much that her long hair fell across her shoulder and onto her chest the ends tickling her normally covered flesh. "...I would have happily lived anywhere else in the world..." Her free hand grabbing the hot faucet with a twist she leaned back just as the water sprung on. "...But you just had to live where you could train twenty four seven..."

Feeling again the red on her cheeks, the once Princess now wife of the world's strongest gritted her teeth again, that free hand reaching down, she, with a tug any man on Earth would have made with joy, yanked down her white cotton panties before stepping into the shower and pulling the curtain closed as if she were being chased. "...And any woman who happens to so much as go near the island let alone live there is destined to be lusted after twenty four seven..."

Not even a moment after she first jumped in the little tub the hot water was on her, bathing the naked martial artist in cleansing, steamy hot water. At long last letting her arm drop down from where it had been protectively covering the two most vulnerable of her female parts, the Princess paused to enjoy the water caressing her form. "Hmmm...the water _does_ feel nice though..." The scowl that had been stretched across her face finally disappearing, Chi-Chi took a deep breath before closing her eyes, basking in the glowing heat that was surrounding her. "...Nice and warm...Goku loves hot water too..."

The brightness of her cheeks almost as hot as the water itself, Chi-Chi stopped right there, turning around from the spray, her lips sucked in as if she had just uttered a swear like 'hell' or 'darn' "...Oh my...Chi-Chi...try to control your thoughts heheheh..." She brought a hand up to cover her mouth with a little bit of chastising before the very fact that she was alone at the moment came hurtling back to her...as well as remembering that she was in fact _married_ to Goku...she if anyone had the right to think those things about him…

Bringing her hands back up again, the conservative woman deftly cupped her large, squishy breasts up in her palms, cradling them in her fingers as she slowly slipped them across her soaked flesh, the water letting her press them around and around without any of the usual...rubbing. "...Yes...you do love hot water now don't you, Goku?..." Reopening her eyes just a little, her dark orbs like two crescent moons as she gazed at the pink tiled wall of the shower in front of her, her eyes full of affection for her invisible man, "...You love...taking steaming...hot showers with your wife...naked?..." Pink lips forming into a smirk, the woman couldn't believe what she was saying to herself, dirty talk? Who would have ever guessed? Oh well...she had to enjoy it while she had the chance, "...Especially when _she_ is naked too..."

That wide smirk opening up long enough for her small light pink tongue to slip out into the open, the Ox Princess slowly took one step forward towards the water coated wall before her, then another...and another, "...Seeing me soaking wet...dripping from all the places I rightfully keep covered..." Her small foot landing on the pink tile of the shower, Chi-Chi carefully let her arms fall down from her chest, her full round breasts bouncing back out into the open, hot air, nipples pulling taut with hardness from her arousal. "...It gets you so...powered up..." she smirked to herself, it was smart to include her husband's love of training with her dirty talk.

Those thin pale arms rising up above her head, the woman, that beautiful nude girl gently took that one last step, her big boobs bouncing to the left with her step before wobbling back to the right, nipples pointing straight at the man only she saw, "...So much...that you won't let me go..." Moving her arms up in front of her, Chi-Chi carefully curled them around her absent husband's thick muscular neck, pulling herself towards him until she pressed her big soft chichis against him, her round globes of flesh bubbling out against the cool tiled wall, the feeling of the thin grooves shifting against her tiny pebbles reminding her of his roughened calloused fingers on her skin. "...Not until you have pumped every...last drop of your ki into my willing body..."

Closing her eyes as the moment overtook her, skin tinting pink with need, her cheeks burning red with desire, her breasts yearning to be held and smooth womanhood aching to be penetrated again and again until she never wanted it again, Chi-Chi opened her mouth to lay a kiss right on Goku's wonderful- _CLUMP!_

Her entire body jolting as if she were struck by a bolt of lightning, Chi-Chi suddenly pulled herself so hard off of the wall she went falling back against the other side of the shower, her back smacking into the opposing wall, her body lurched forward before falling to the ground on her behind. "Kami, what was?...ROSHI! I SWEAR IF YOU'RE IN HERE I!-" Yanking open the shower curtain Chi-Chi paused, looking around the bathroom there was nothing...no Roshi, no camera, no sign of him being there, just a small towel and...and...and… "DARN IT YOU OLD COOT WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?"

Mouth opening up to about the same 'O' size it was whenever Chi-Chi would perform her _other_ favorite fantasy with Goku, the woman scrambled out of the shower as fast as she could, teeth barred and ready for war, ready to tear that old geezer a new one if he so much as dared to… Yeah, they were gone alright… Standing there in the middle of the bathroom, water dripping from her soft, heated skin, her long black hair not helping at all in this matter as it spawned a seemingly never ending stream of wetness down onto her. Chi-Chi had only one thing to look at, reaching out with one hand, she delicately pulled the towel off of the rack, the entirety of its length unfolding in an instant. "...You...you old man...I'll get you for this..." Clenching the end of the towel in her fist, Chi-Chi could feel her whole body shaking as she looked at it.

The towel, if it could be called that, more of a cloth, was no more than two feet wide and just long enough to wrap around her body if she held it closed behind her. Black eyebrows twitching as she kept her glare focused on it and it alone, she suddenly slammed her eyes shut, teeth clenched hard enough together to make her wonder if they might shatter. "I'll get you...I'll take care of you right now..." Wrapping the tiny white piece of cloth around her body, the young woman blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Great...I look like Bulma when she's on one of those 'dates'..." Blushing as she looked down at her chest, the tightness of the towel forcing both of her generous globes up against her chest as if she were wearing a push up bra or something, "...Like I need to be reminded I'm buxom…" Closing her eyes one more time, Chi-Chi took a deep, hard breath as she reopened them, a fire burning in them unlike she had had before. "Okay you little...little...bastard! I'm going to make you regret this if it's the last thing I do!"

The back of the towel held tight in her left hand behind her, in one swift movement of adrenaline, Chi-Chi wrenched open the bathroom door with her right, the woman not stopping no matter what until she'd dealt with Roshi the only way a woman could...by beating him until he wouldn't be able to grope another girl again! Just about throwing her body through the doorway with that first step, the bright lights of the house hit her immediately. "Roshi! Where are you, you lech!?..." Chi-Chi yelled, one strong step landing after the other, her large breasts pushed up in the most scandalous cleavage of her life, those marvelous globes jiggling about each time her feet hit the ground.

Seeing that he was no where to be found she figured he must have run off to the living room. Dark eyebrows furrowing in victory, she knew she had him now! "We're on an island, Roshi, you old turtle! There is no running from me!..." Picking up the pace, the faster she moved the Ox Princess failed to realize just how wet her towel was, the poor thing had absorbed a hell of a lot of water drying her off, even if she was still quite damp, the weight of it was getting to be a bit much, the slick material slipping in her fingers.

"...You hear me?! I'm coming for you, and there is no way I am letting you go without facing me firs-" Charging into the living room as fast as she could, Chi-Chi came to an abrupt stop as instead of finding Roshi cowering in the corner with no where left to hide, he was on the ground, knocked completely unconscious with a pair of red slap marks on either side of his face. "...R...Roshi?...What…what happened?..." Her eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Chi-Chi saw just why the old man was down for the count already.

Sitting on either side of the pervert's floor sofa was Bulma and the blue haired Launch, both women absolutely motionless as they stared right back at her, the curly haired woman paused mid sip of tea while Bulma seemed content to stay there, arms folded over her blue tube top. "...Bulma...Launch?...What are you two?..." Her jaw starting to jitter from running out of the bathroom in front of her two close friends in nothing, but what seemed like a glorified hand towel, the martial artist was just starting to feel a light pink tint of blush spreading across her cheeks when the door banged open.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, I'm back!..." Goku called just about leaping into the room, his eyes closed as a bright starry smile was spread across his face. The young man obviously proud of himself he had his hands full, a pair of white cotton bra and panties in one hand and in the other a neatly folded red Chinese style dress. His dark orbs popping open, the turtle's student quickly noticed the two bluenettes sitting in front of him. "...Oh, hey, Bulma...Launch, what are you to doing here?..." The man asked, his attention already centered on them more than anything else in the world. Seeing that they both had a clear bit of red on their cheeks though he followed their eyes to where his wife was standing about ten feet in front of him, "...Huh?… Chi-Chi, what are you wearing? I thought you said honorable wives only let their husband guys see them in a towel."

The deep burning feeling of humiliation spreading over her entire body, Chi-Chi looked first at her friends, the pair of them giggling a bit considering how hard on them she'd been whenever they showed a hint of cleavage before turning her gaze to her husband. "Ugh...Goku...this is not the time to lecture me on my dress..." Chi-Chi started, her right fist still clenched shut as she tried her best to keep control and _not_ knock someone else out instead for all this trouble, "...Believe me...I know this towel is revealing, but I'm only wearing it because that old perv stole my clothes..."

Shooting an angry glare at the downed Roshi she was happy that at least he was completely out this time, but then of course that was when Bulma had to open her big...date happy skimpily dressing mouth… "...Hey, you don't have to use excuses, Chi-Chi...I see what is going on..." Moving her cerulean blue eyes up and down her friend's curvy body the heir of Capsule Corp. smirked, "...If you'd like us to come back another time so you and Goku can have your...'shower'..." the bluenette turned her gaze over to the man standing in the doorway for a moment, giving him a wink before bringing it back to the towel clad female. "...Kami knows you're far from the only ones who do this kind of thing…"

Those eyebrows of hers shooting even higher up, Chi-Chi gnashed her teeth as hard as she could, her fist balling up so tightly it felt it might burst! "Now listen here!..." She yelled over at her friend, her cheeks still tinted from talking to her about such a closed doors subject, "...This is NOT what it looks like!..." Clenching her fist even tighter, the raven haired woman accidentally squeezed her other hand just a bit too tightly, the slippery end of the towel falling through her fingers as she did. "...What me and my husband do is _our_ business and even so it would _never_ happen during the day like this!..." She barked at them.

Meanwhile the entire time Chi-Chi yelled at them, that tiny towel that had just barely been concealing her modesty from the world suddenly sprang open, the white cloth unraveling from around her body before falling to the ground just as soon as she had lost her grip, all of it pooling at her feet as Chi-Chi's naked body was unveiled in all of its bouncy lewd glory in front of her best friends. "...We are _not_ animals; we don't just _do_ things and show everything we have just to attract attention we—what are you all staring at now?!..." Looking out amongst the three shocked faces staring back at her, Goku's hands falling down so that her clothes, like her towel before them, landed on the floor, his eyes growing huge as they slid up and down her soft flat belly, bouncing between her large natural breasts...and the small sliver of black fur on the crest of her womanhood, everything his 'proper' wife kept covered out in full view for all to see.

Launch's eyes slamming shut as she cupped her hands over her mouth, the curly haired woman started edging her other friend's arm again and again with her elbow, trying to make her say something because the image was already burned into her eyes. Between the girl she was now and her other Blonde haired self, Launch had experienced enough embarrassing incidents in her life, the last thing she needed was being reminded of them because Chi-Chi… "Ahh...ahhh...ahh…!" Her elbow knocking even harder into the bluenette woman's arm, Launch held her hands up to her nose as she suddenly got the overwhelming urge to sneeze.

The naked Princess turning her attention to Bulma now, she lowered one eyebrow as another went up, her hands landing on her hips to question the blue haired gal, although all she managed to do was better show off everything that made her a girl. The short haired bluenette's face slowly contorting into a wide Cheshire cat grin, the pink on her cheeks only seemed to grow as Bulma brought a finger up to point at the nude wonder. "...I'm glad you're not the attention seeking kind, Chi-Chi..." her blue hair falling across her face as she shoved her other hand against her lips to keep from falling into a fit of hysterical laughter at the hilarious sight she was seeing, "...Because if a full frontal show is low balling it...I don't want to _know_ what you do when you're showing off for a crowd."

Glaring at the rich girl's sly expression as she spoke to her, Chi-Chi growled, "...A full frontal show?...Bulma what are you talking about?...What is a full fron...tal...show?..." Those deep dark eyes that had been staring at herself in the mirror bringing the image she had of herself back to the front of her mind, a small cool ocean breeze blew in the front door, the stillness of the room letting it whip around her bare figure just as it had in the shower.

The chilly breeze tickling Chi-Chi's nude form, it was just as the woman started to realize what had happened when a large _POOF_ sound went off next to Bulma. The small cloud of smoke clearing, instead of the curly blue haired girl who had been sitting beside the tube top clad genius, it was the bank heisting, gun toting, badass Blonde Launch. Her red hair ribbon shaking slightly as she moved her golden hair around to look straight ahead of her, it didn't take the new arrival a second to react to Chi-Chi's rather... _impressive_ presentation. "Who-oa! Chi-Chi!..." Her curls shaking over her forehead as she leaned back to give her friend a cheering round of applause, if Bulma was trying to hold back how much she loved seeing Chi-Chi lose her towel, then Launch wasn't trying at all. "...Nice bod! Figured you'd have a big pair of tits with a name like yours! Why don't you give us a few bounces for your lucky man, here?"

"I have a big...pair of..." Hearing the lewd cat calls coming from her blonde friend raining down like the water from the shower had on her nude body, Chi-Chi's eyes popped wide open. The Princess' pupils slowly dipping down to see if her worst fears were true...there she was...two large D cup breasts jutting out from her chest...the 'big pair of tits' Launch was so enjoying, the milky white skin tacked by two hard pink nubs, a long board of fit flat skin...and what's more...her cute little mound...adorned with the tiniest tuft of shining black fur she could manage...she was just like she had seen herself in the shower...only...without her panties…

"KIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Her entire face turning a deep scarlet red the instant she realized she was naked, Chi-Chi shot her arms up, wrapping them around her nude body, one squishing her large boobs up into that wonderful cleavage that only the towel had forced them up into before, and the other cupping over her most sacred...and now public place. Staring out over the three people in front of her, Goku who looked like a starving dog, Launch who seemed to be digging through her wallet for zeni to throw at her for more, and of course Bulma who was laughing so hard it was finally happening to someone else for once she was falling over on the couch, her panties visible from under her short white skirt.

Knowing that all three of them...well mainly her two...no three female friends had seen her towel fall down on accident...showing them...everything...it was too much to handle. Slamming her eyes shut as hard as she could, Chi-Chi spun around on her heel before running back into the bathroom covering herself as best she could, Bulma of course laughing even harder as she saw her tight little ass running away from her. "...THAT'S IT! I WARNED YOU GOKU!..." Chi-Chi called back to the shell shocked man, the erotic sight of his wife's wardrobe malfunction ingrained into his mind forever, "...DON'T BOTHER BRINGING THE REST OF OUR CLOTHES! WE'RE MOVING TO THE WOODS INSTEAD!"

The bathroom door slamming shut behind her with a _BANG!_ The sound suddenly awoke Roshi from his slumber, the old man looking up through his glasses at Bulma as she laid back on the couch, her breasts bouncing up and down in her little blue tube top just as she inadvertently spread her legs while she kept on laughing. A wide perverted smile spreading across his old features as he first took in the sight of the bluenette's boobs jiggling around in her top, the old pervert inched himself a few inches closer on the ground to her, his eyes rising up to give Bulma a well-deserved dose of karma _'Well...I guess my plan to get Chi-Chi to lose her towel out here failed...'_ The old master of the Turtle School smiled, that big toothy grin of his opening up to let a trail of drool leak from his lips, Roshi perfectly positioned himself in front of the bluenette. _'...But I'll take looking up Bulma's skirt as a win any day...'_ The old man happily rising up between Bulma's spread legs, the view directly up her short skirt was about to be all his when…

"HEY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN, OLD MAN!..." The world class view of Bulma's sweet, sweet sexy panties nestled between the hot babe's creamy thighs being suddenly yanked away at the very last second, Roshi's view was sent tumbling into a blur. The sound of Blonde Launch's voice ringing out in his head as he came to a crashing halt, Roshi slowly brought his eyes back up to see his prize, but instead of looking up Bulma's short little white skirt… "...NOW STOP CREEPING US OUT AND STAY DOWN!" ...All he saw...was the bottom of a shoe.

 **A/N: If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times! As much as Chi-Chi really turned into a harpy for the most part throughout Dragon Ball Z, as far as the end of Dragon Ball went, Chi-Chi was a HOTTY! It really sucks that because of how she comes off throughout the rest of the series makes most, and me as well for a long time, forget about the _other_ parts of her. She may be a nag when it comes to caring for her kids, but with how she was so quick to put her looks to use getting her husband, I think there are still many fun parts to her personality too. Speaking of which, Dragon Ball more than anything displayed just how curvy, and busty Chi-Chi is compared to the other girls. Bulma was shown to be a C so I figured with how she looked Chi-Chi was likely a D, just to explain that. **

**So about the focus of the one shot itself, maybe seeing Chi-Chi stripping down for a shower and then accidentally dropping her towel in front of her best friends will make some people go back and check her out before writing her off. She really is one hell of a hottie in her own right, it is just very sad that apart from her blue dress in the end of Dragon Ball she never showed her figure off. It surprised me a lot how much fun she was to right, Chi-Chi is a very conservative woman who despite rocking a curvy sexy body, has no desire to show it off, even in flashy clothes. So of course the only solution there was to put her in just a tiny little towel and have her...lose it. Haha! Please do let me know what you thought of how I wrote her, she is just a different, fun experience that I would like to do more often.**

 **Now for the next chapter, as promised I let people vote for the chapter 3 girl between Ranfan from Dragon Ball, Panchi, Bulma's Mom, and of course Erasa, Videl's best friend. I honestly was wanting Ranfan to win, seeing as how she is one of those one off characters that really looks like an entertaining one to write, but oh well. The voting was pretty neck and neck between Panchi and Erasa for a long time, but once it became tied I pretty much gave it to Panchi, so PANCHI SHALL BE CHAPTER 3! Don't worry everyone, Erasa will come up later, aside from the fact of just how often I write fan service for her in DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle. That fic being servicey so you know...no long wait to see some more of the younger blonde's bouncy skin since I basically write her boobs as another character anyway! Speaking of which, new chapter recently posted!**

 **Panchi, Bulma's Mother is chapter 3 so be ready to see some of the best writing I can possibly do for the ditsy blonde haired milf! For a couple of years now I have been receiving requests to write more of her. I wrote her into a little Goku comedy fic about benefits of marriage, but it didn't exactly scratch the itch many wanted to get from seeing her in my work so expect a little more with this. The chapter will be in the Capsule Corp. building, but apart from that my lips are sealed so brace yourselves for a hot run!**

 **Lastly, the poll for DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle is up! The results were likely pretty obvious, one of my favorites didn't win, but another got second place so I am pretty happy. I will discuss them more, a long with maybe some experimenting in the next Beach Battle chapter. For now though, I leave the newest poll because who doesn't love them? For the record, while I do take the information from the polls into consideration and I DO put them into what I write, they are always applied to an idea I already have. So for those of you concerned I might be changing my writing too much to suit others, don't worry. Maron's one piece is still being pulled off, it is just the difference between a tree branch and a hand doing the job, if that is a good analogy.**

 **The new poll for this fanfic however is now up, and while not as immediate, is a good one for all consideration. ' _Which DBZ Gal Should Spend a Whole One Shot Naked?_ ' Yeah, you heard me right. This next poll is asking you all which of the DBZ ladies you all would like to see in a one shot for this series, can be any, BUT due to what happens she spends the majority of the one shot completely naked. So not like the Eighteen one where she strips her top off at the end, or Chi-Chi where she is naked for the finale, but the whole thing. And that also means that instead of Krillin seeing it all and a some side views for others, one, none, or many could see EVERYTHING of the girl chosen. There are many choose from so I am giving three votes per person. Let's see who the people want to see baring it all? As always I have the final say, but don't worry I have ideas for all, so check out my profile page to vote!**

 **Thank you so much for reading my work, it takes a lot of effort so if you did enjoy it, at all, in any way, please leave a _REVIEW._ I don't bite haha! See you all in the next one!**


	3. Mrs Brief's Meeting Malfunction

**A/N: Oh yeah! It may be a brand new year, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten about the stories from last year. The ladies of the Dragon Ball franchise certainly didn't endure as much physical hardship as the guys, but that doesn't mean they weren't put through quite a bit. While their men were being beaten to a pulp, watching their comrades fall, and ending the day black and blue, the girls ended those same days red and pink. After all, those flashy clothes Bulma, Eighteen, Chi-Chi and Videl wear aren't as durable as Rit armor is; and with bodies like theirs whenever the fabric falls it'll be the view of a lifetime! So far we've seen drunken flirting go wrong and the perils of a small towel, but...what about something as innocent as meeting someone new? Bulma is introducing her boyfriend to her mom, Panchi...let's see what happens!**

 **Capsule Corp. Dome, Post Pilaf Saga:**

"H...H...Hold on...you...you really want me to meet your...your...mother?..." Yamcha barely managed to stutter out as he was ever so easily, read as dragged kicking and screaming, down the front path leading to the Capsule Corp. dome. Today was a very special day for the newly minted couple; in the days following the complete and utter destruction of Emperor Pilaf's desert fortress, the two older teens of the gang, Bulma and Yamcha had become…quite a bit of a couple. Now even though the details of their coming together weren't really something the bluenette wanted to share...given the giant ape involved, she still wanted to at long last bring the boyfriend she had been literally wishing to get all this time back to her family.

And to bring him back to her family meant _meeting_ her family...her mother, her father...and his cat, the trio that raised her from the days when she was just a little girl dismantling her baby crib for spare parts to use in her inventions. "Yeah! Oh course I do!..." Bulma happily called back to the first man she could properly call hers, a particularly cheery tune added into her usual high pitched voice. The girl may have been shouting as much as she always had, but at least now she wasn't yelling in anger for Goku to fight harder or for taking her panties off, even still… "...What? Don't you want to meet my mother?..." Her blue hair falling across a pair of suddenly very teary eyes as she turned around to face him, their movements coming to a halt mid-step, his gaze drawn only to the somehow extremely emotional look being cast back at him...she really did produce those tears pretty quickly, huh? "...You...you _do_ want to be my boyfriend still...right, Yamcha?..."

Standing there, one arm still held out as she held onto his hand with both of hers, it was funny, but the sullen watery look in her eyes did not match the sheer amount of strength the girl was holding onto his hand with! "Ahhhhh! Yes-yes! Bulma! Alright, yes I want to meet her!..." The poor desert bandit managed to choke out between glances back and forth from his crying girlfriend and his bright red hand as she continuously crushed it all the while tears fell down her pale cheeks, "...Just...Just please stop...squeezing my hand!..." Leaning back on one green and orange boot, Yamcha gave it his best to try and pull free from the blue haired girl's vice grip, but still she kept him locked in place, his pleas his only chance at escaping now.

Thankfully for him, despite how sudden her demeanor had changed for the worst, at least she really was listening to him, the poor bastard's words, and begs, of truth ringing in her ears, in an instant Bulma let go of his hand, Yamcha quickly being sent hurtling back onto the grassy front lawn below him. "Oh, I _knew_ you really wanted to meet her!..." Clapping both her hands together down in front of her Bulma had somehow managed to dry up her tears the moment she'd released her hold on him. His hand still beating bright red as he looked up at her, it was funny, if someone had just come along they never would have thought the girl was streaming tears not a minute ago… "...You'll love her just as much as me!..." She stopped herself, Bulma's eyebrows going up as she gained a little bit of a mischievous glint to her eyes while her boyfriend slowly dragged his sorry ass to his feet, "...Well...you'll love her _almost_ as much as me. Heheh!..."

Smiling just as giddily as she had been before he so much as opened his big mouth earlier, before the boy could even realize what was happening they were off again. Bulma tugging Yamcha along while he, the lucky boyfriend of the Capsule Corp. heiress was only able to look around now that his fate had truly been decided. "Whoa...this really is a big place, Bulma..." The desert dweller said, his voice a little winded from his shock of it all. Living virtually his entire life out in the sandy dunes, Yamcha wasn't exactly used to seeing so many buildings, let alone shiny surfaces such as pretty much all of the dome in front of them were covered in. "...And you said that your dad built all of this on his own?..." Eyes wandering from the bright yellow exterior panels to the shiny red hover car sitting out front he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yup! He did it all himself!..." Bulma chirped just as cheerfully as she had been before back at her _new_ boyfriend, her bright blue eyes swinging back to beam at him as she explained a little more about the place to him, "...Well, almost. My dad technically was the one to build the company, but he couldn't have done it without my mom!..." Turning back around as she led the way inside, Yamcha almost flinched as the two front doors suddenly slide apart to let them in, a loud _DING-DOONG_ noise greeting the pair when they entered the building. But as amazing as the place seemed and really was, it wasn't just the high tech and fancy things Bulma pointed out as they walked the air conditioned halls of the facility that caught his attention.

Here inside the company's HQ was certainly one hell of a man made marvel...and no it was not the more advanced Capsule battle tanks or Capsule fruit baskets under development on either side of the long hallways, it was what she had said earlier...about oddly enough...her mother. "W...wait your mom is a scientist genius too? Are you kidding me, Bulma?..." Yamcha had to ask, no way both of his girlfriend's parents were this way, one he could understand given all he'd seen, but both...yeah they were going to _love_ her bringing a bandit home literally from the middle of nowhere. "...But the whole ride here all you were talking about was how your father founded the company in high school..." It was a simple question, although all the same one that was going to have dire consequences as the day went on.

That bright blue pony tail tied high on the back of Bulma's head spinning around again as she turned to face him, the girl merely let out a small giggle as she kept the pace up, "No, Silly! My mother isn't a scientist, haha! She's a looker like me!..." Having to raise up her other hand to cup her lips as she spoke, Bulma almost missed their turn, leading them down the correct path towards the very center of the dome where the vast garden was situated. "...I meant without my mother at his side he wouldn't have been able to _do_ all of this!...Ever heard of 'behind every powerful man is a woman?'..." She asked, her smile only growing bigger when she saw his gaze slowly drop, a rather well, happy look appearing on his face. Turning back around they were almost there so it was good they'd gotten this out of the way now. "...Really, Yamcha, sometimes you really can be a bit of a doofus, huh? Heheh!"

Another series of giggles bubbling up from the girl in front of him, Yamcha didn't really know what she had said that was so funny after reminding him of that old saying. If anything as good as it was the saying was a little inaccurate in his opinion as his big dark eyes stayed where they had dropped down to earlier...centered right on that greatest of man made marvels...Bulma's firm little ass. _'So Bulma's mom is a looker like her, huh?...'_ The young and at this point particularly virile man pondered while he was led further down the tiled hallways of Capsule Corp. His gaze not at all moving as he watched the bluenette's tight butt move around in her loose arabian pants. She was still wearing the same outfit from when they escaped Pilaf's sad excuse for an empire...but even still…

' _...I wonder if that means she has a rocking body too...'_ A wide grin forming out of that earlier smile of his as much as his old girl phobia had been a hindrance to him getting a babe...somehow he was with Bulma...so maybe… Thin, but just thick enough with muscle and fat thighs moving forward and back with each step she took, he could tell just how much his girl's amazing ass was moving around beneath her pants, _'...Because if she does...maybe this whole meeting her parents thing won't be so bad after all...'_ Following his girlfriend like a trained puppy, because really if they could, what guy _wouldn't_ just stare at Bulma's round bottom the whole time instead of the futuristic inventions all around him? Those soft buns were certainly more user friendly.

Tiled hallways coming to an abrupt end, the pair at long last were met with the bright glare of sunshine as the doors to the inner dome slid open, the bandit being especially hard hit as he noticed something else about the bluenette's booty that distracted him more than he already was, _'Heheheh...especially if her mom wears those too...' _"EAAGH!" Letting out a loud yelp, Yamcha's eyes despite his usual desert life, were instantly flashed by the intense blast of light, blinding him for a few moments. It probably wouldn't have been too bad though if he had only been paying attention to the path ahead of him instead of you know...thinking about the faint outline of the _thong_ he could see through Bulma's pants as he followed behind her.

Finding out your cutie blue haired girlfriend regularly wears something as sexy as a g-string just to get momentarily blinded as a result? The words 'worth it' certainly came to Yamcha's mind as he desperately tried to rub his lucky orbs back into working order again. Meanwhile though, the man's favorite pair of buns just kept on going, leaving the blind bandit by the wayside as she saw the person they had come all this way to see. "Eah! Mom! There you are!..." Bulma's voice somehow got that much happier when she spotted her mother walking over towards them from the far side of the garden, the sounds of her little feet taking off all the while Yamcha still struggled to right himself, it was still a fair trade as far as he was concerned though.

His vision still a blur as he staggered to his feet, all the young fighter could see was a couple of what had to be mirages. One mostly sheet white with hints of blue, while the other was an odd mix of a much darker shade of blue and yellow...then a lighter yellow, the pair of fantasies mixing in together for a mere moment, by the time they had regained their separate forms he could finally see again. "Uhhh...what?...Where am I...Ohhh yeeeeeaahhh..." Everything abruptly coming back into focus as much as Bulma had technically warned him earlier...the last thing Yamcha had been expecting to see when he opened his eyes was the triumph of female genetics standing just a scant few feet in front of him.

The white and blue mirage reforming into that of his lewd underwear wearing girlfriend...the other one...turned into none other than that very triumph...Bulma's hot mother… _'Son of a...bitch...'_ He barely managed to mouth to himself rather than say aloud as he stared at her. His eyes rising up her body, all he seemed able to take in for years were the mile upon sexy mile of long blue jean clad legs he saw. Going all the way up her smooth form they were perfectly fit...that is until the woman's thighs merged inward, their thin shape exploding outward in deep wide curves to make that delicious plump mommy ass some older women seemed to have. _'...Please...please wear the same kind of thong as your daughter...'_ Was all he could think as tucked away in the tightness of her blue jeans even without seeing it he could tell just how nice her thick thighs would feel as his hands slid back behind them to cup that overflowing swell of booty forming behind them.

Oh he was praying she did wear a g-string too...because even from the front it was obvious to him just how similar this older woman's behind was to his girlfriend's only this one was the fully filled out model. To be clear he still found Bulma unbelievably attractive at their mutual ripe age of eighteen...but… Seeing what was basically his girlfriend's developing future...was pretty damn hot. Dark orbs now accompanied by a rather perverted grin as they traveled further up the woman's midriff and over her thick olive green belt, his eyes locked onto the yellow he had seen earlier. _'Oh my, Kami...her mom wears tube tops too!...'_ The excitement in his mind just barely contained in there Yamcha kept on staring, his pupils darting from one round swelling of female flesh to the other, those soft round scoops of vanilla nestled in the top of her tube top displaying just enough cleavage from her flesh being squished together to get a man going.

But given the fact that he now knew just how big and round Bulma's ass was going to grow compared to how it was now...there certainly was a silver lining up top. _'...Heheh...and already Bulma's rocking a bigger pair than her mom, go babe!…'_ As nice as seeing what was clearly a milf's chest squished together in her top, his girlfriend's mom couldn't have been more than a B cup, a nice handful to be sure, but Bulma...he knew his girl was already rocking a pair of Cs that didn't seem ready to stop growing! His gaze only now slowly rising up from the blonde's chest he was stunned by just how beautiful she was, really the woman was like something out of an old black and white movie. A bright golden blonde bed of curls piled upon her head, a nice dash of red lipstick over her pursed pair, and well kept eyelashes tightly shut over her closed eyes.

It was all a lot to take in...which was a good thing that Bulma was there to help it all sink in for the young star struck man. "...Well, Yamcha, are you going to say 'hello' to my mom or not?..." The blue haired girl's words barely reaching his ears, just like that the goofy looking grin on the boy's face became a toothy smile of pure joy as Bulma leaned in just like the mirages had done earlier…only now he could see them right in front of him. "...C'mon… What, are you getting shy again all of a sudden?..." The teenage girl teased, thinking the funny look on her man's face was just him falling back into his phobia again.

But unbeknownst to her though, it wasn't a resurgence in his fear as much as well...what happened when two girls wearing tube tops...of the same height... _hugged. 'Yeah, Bulma, baby you've won that round alright...'_ Yamcha could only say inside his head as he watched with glee the gorgeous view of Bulma's perky globes of C cup flesh bubbling up against her mom's soft Bs, the ladies' combined cleavage truly showing off just how much each of them had going on. He really was one hell of a lucky man after only dating Bulma for a few days, but hey, before they even held hands he had already gotten a _full frontal view_ of her nude...twice. _'...I'm so happy I know what at least one of them looks like naked...'_ The joyful whimpers in his head kept on while he ogled the two women mashing their natural wonders against each other...and to think he'd also gotten a good feel of the bluenette back on her RV too...

The two pairs of boobs slowly separating for the second and likely last time, even though Bulma's round pair gave quite a nice little bounce as they sprang back into their normal shape like succulent jello molds...it was her mom's he kept his eyes on because… If he wasn't one hundred percent sure his eyes were still messed up from the bright flash of light earlier… He would have sworn that Bulma's mom's tube top had...fallen down a little bit so that just a tiny piece more of supple mommy pillows were peaking out of the top of her outfit. "Uhhh...Yamcha, you can say something now. I was only joking about being scared of girls..." The sound of Bulma's voice popping up again, the boy's moment… _long_ moment of thinking passed in an instant as he finishing standing up.

Finally at his full height again...that including his eyes at long last meeting the women at eye level instead of Roshi level, the desert warrior was at least now able to say something. "Oh, Uhhh, Hi...Mrs...Brief… I'm Yamcha...hahaha!..." Thrusting his hand straight out in front of him as he slammed his eyes shut, a big wide nervous friendly sorta smile spread across his cheeks, the man expected to at least feel something...anything… Standing there for a good moment, he reopened his eyes to see… "Huh? Hey! Bulma, what are you doing way over there?!..." His dark black hair swinging across his eyes as he jutted his fists down towards the ground in irritation like some sort of tie wearing monkey in a video game, "...I thought you wanted me to say hello to your mom!"

Sitting some twenty feet or so away from her boyfriend, Bulma simply sat there with her eyes closed munching on a sugar cookie while the slow witted man called after her. "Don't you get all pissy with me!..." The girl said between mouthfuls, her bright blue pony tail bobbing around behind her as she relaxed in her chair at the small round table, "...We waited five minutes for you to say something before Mom decided to go get us something to drink..." Watching as the arabian clothed babe practically engulfed her next cookie, at the very least he could take away from this experience that when she was angry Bulma tended to eat _very_ quickly, so he had that going for him. "...So how about you drag your butt over here and be a gentleman for once?..."

Well she certainly was angry...either that or working that tight little body in those weird exercises she did every time they stopped on the way over really worked up an appetite. Deciding that once again, the views he'd gotten were 'worth it', Yamcha did just as she asked, and dragged his sorry ass over to the sun table. Pulling out the seat next to the bluenette, it really was nice out there, indoors, but somehow just as sunny with a wonderful breeze like they were outside on a perfect day. The dome he found himself in really was amazing, it was almost sweet even, as sweet as the girl he had somehow ended up with at this point in his crazy life.

Then that _sweet_ girl spoke, "...And if you keep staring at my boobs like that you just might not see them…" The delayed ending of Bulma's miniature tirade coming just as her mom was coming back with the refreshments, that wide happy grin was once again back on Yamcha's face. Oh if only Bulma knew how much _she_ had shown him before… Maybe not standing completely naked in front of a full body window after coming out of the shower would be a good idea in her future. For a girl so protective of her body she really could be unaware of its natural propensity for being exposed at the best of times. Speaking of ditsy girls though…

"Ah! Goody! I'm so glad you're up and at em' again!..." The high pitched sounds of Bulma's mom's voice appearing before them, the young man looked up just in time to see the curly haired blonde stepping towards them with a bright yellow pitcher of lemonade in one hand and balancing on the other a tray with three perfectly spotless clear glasses on top. "...I was afraid that when you weren't speaking, Bulma had brought a mime home...I made that mistake once, heheh!..." Both teens merely sitting there, their eyebrows having shot up to the tops of their foreheads as they stared at the blonde in disbelief, the older woman shrugged the weird looks off without a care or notice in the world, "...Your name is Yamcha, isn't it? You can call me, Panchi..." She beamed happily joining them.

Setting the glasses tray down on the center of the table, Panchi gently placed the pitcher down beside it before taking a seat next to her daughter, this of course putting her directly in line with the blundering new boyfriend and his...eyes. "...So...where did you meet this dashing young man, Bulma?..." The milf said with a smile as she nestled that round bottom of hers into her chair, the sound of her jeans rubbing against the material of her seat a firm reminder of just the kind of cushioning the hot mama had. "...He seems pretty rugged for a city goer, you two meet on one of your adventures or something?..." The question coming in the blonde's rather uniquely thick accent, it had never crossed Yamcha's mind until now that Bulma didn't have that accent too despite growing up in West City.

That question taking his mind away from the conversation at hand, which really didn't matter given that when you're the only guy in a two girl, one guy conversation, your only expected contribution is to nod every now and then; they take care of the talking. Which was a good thing, because sitting where he was, Yamcha couldn't help slumping forward in his seat a little, the teen staring once more at the older blonde as a familiar tingling sensation started to _grow_ in his pants, _'Well...Bulma only said I'd be in trouble if I stared at her rack again, right?...' _Smirking to himself the rather smart boyfriend took out a modified form of a card a certain turtle hermit loved to use. Only instead of using sunglasses to cover his gaze...he used his hair.

Brushing a few pieces of his thick mane of raven black hair into his eyes, Yamcha just sat forward and let the girls chit chat, the whole time meanwhile he just stared at that lovely valley between Panchi's soft breasts. _'Damn...Bulma's mom really does have a nice pair of tits though...'_ The perverted punk thought with a grin while the words 'Goku' and Pilaf' drifted by. Compared to the others involved in the hunt for a wish Yamcha hadn't been that invested in it, especially now… _'Heheh...the only dragon balls I want are the ones holding her top up...'_ A sly grin forming out of his smile, the bandit was quickly pulled back into reality as the blonde abruptly got up from her chair, bring those jiggly spheres of fat, and his eyes, with her.

"Oh, dear! I am so sorry, you two!..." A look of disappointment crossing Panchi's normally sunny face as she stood up in front of the couple, her bright yellow tube top moving a little further down her torso at the same time, "...Here I brought lemonade out for you both, but I forgot to serve it! Please wait one moment and I'll have you both topped off in a jiffy!..." That smile of hers returning in nigh a second after she saw the wide grin on Yamcha's face, the older woman knew in that moment just how happy she had made him...even if she wasn't aware of exactly _what_ of hers had made him grin so much. Hell, judging by the fairly stiff hard on he was sporting in his baggy pants she'd made him quite a bit more than 'happy', especially with that reaction of hers. Her hands clapping against either sides of her cheeks when she realized her mistake, the movement caused her arms to sandwich her soft milf tits together like a girl on one of Roshi's 'exercise' tapes!

Yamcha's grin only growing that much larger at the sight of those two round fun bags showing off even more of their own deepening hug, it came right when Panchi had made her rather vocal realization. And not only that, as her arms came back down, he was certain of it, _'...Oh, Kami...her top did slide down a little!...' _With Bulma's attention on her mother and Panchi's on well, being oblivious or just too used to what she wore every single day to notice, Yamcha was free to look to his heart's content as Panchi bent over in front of him, the blonde grasping a glass in one hand and the pitcher in the other, the lucky young man was given an ample view directly down the front of the blonde's tube top.

' _...Who would have thought meeting a girl's mom would be so awesome?!...'_ Was all the dry mouthed bandit could think as he gleefully drank in the view before him of Panchi's soft boobs wobbling in the thin fabric support of her tube top. As if it hadn't been obvious before that she wasn't wearing a bra...now that he could see down her shirt though it sure was! Her jiggly breasts held up in the hammock of her top he could see their round shapes perfectly from where he sat, two scoops of cream alright…each of them moving around just a bit as the woman picked up one glass and filled it before moving onto the next one. _'...Damn...and she really has no idea I'm seeing all this...I love dating!…'_

Panchi's blonde curls of hair on her head not the only things giving a few bounces as she stood straight up again, it was unmistakable...despite not looking down the front of her top anymore there was definitely more cleavage showing than earlier… "There! Now you two love birds can have a little something to drink!..." Still holding the pitcher up in her right hand, the blonde deftly laid her other hand on her rosy cheek as she gave a small giggle, Yamcha's eyes of course drinking in the sight of her age defying cougar breasts jiggling in her yellow tube top while he scarfed down his entire glass in one solid gulp.

He may have never trained under the martial arts master skilled in all ways perverted at this point in his life, but Yamcha was still a man...and that meant no matter what his IQ was he could be a genius if it meant figuring out how to get a look at more female flesh. All of the icy cold lemonade he'd just been poured falling down his gullet, Yamcha gave a small cough as he took the ice cubes down as well for good measure. "Ahhhh! That was delicious, Mrs… I mean, Panchi..." The clever bandit gave the older woman the very best seductive smirk that he had as he held up his empty glass in front of him, "...Would you mind pouring me another glass? I just can't get enough of how good this tastes!..."

Bulma looking at her boyfriend with a suspicious glare for a moment, she let it drop before too long, even by girl standards she'd punished him enough for ogling her earlier. Besides, they were dating after all...half of the point was him running his eyes all over her instead of other girls. He was being a good boy now at least...maybe if he kept it up she would give him a peak at the thong she'd been wearing lately... Meanwhile Panchi was more than happy to refresh that lucky man, "Oh, sure! I'd love to give you some more! Have as much as you like!..." The older woman beamed as the bluenette began feeling a smile spreading over her face again, Bulma just so happening to turn to her mother as she started walking over with the pitcher. Her gaze then just as innocently returning to her boyfriend...she did a double take.

Hold on a second! Cerulean eyes darting from the teenage boy on her right to her admittedly ditsy mother on her left, Bulma was starting to see what was going on...and it was _NOT_ what Yamcha needed to get to second base with her...even if it would have technically been the second time… "Wait a minute...Yamcha!..." Her blue pony tail waving to the left as she spun herself around to fully face her man, she knew what that happy look on his face meant! It was the same ridiculously perverted look that the old Turtle Hermit had when he saw her...when she showed him her… "...Yamcha! Why are you staring at my mom's breasts?!..." The words breaking the glass dome of illusion her boyfriend had made for himself at the table, the world of him just getting to ogle a milf's sugar tits without any repercussions falling apart in seconds...the hair veil had been broken!

"What the hell do you think you're doing checking out my mom!?..." The teenage girl continued to yell at him, her voice taking up a higher pitch, but still not reaching the same flintiness as her mom's did despite the high octave, "...Yamchaaa!..." Dragging out the boy's name a little more when she said it this time, Bulma really should have been paying a little more attention to what she was doing with _her_ body instead of where her man's was looking. Waving her arms up in the air to further make the point of just how mad she was, a bright pink blush spreading across her cheeks as she forced herself to address her mom's chest. "...Who do you think you are dating?..." She asked him, her hand moving inwardly to direct his gaze to her, specifically the area directly below her buxom assets as she glared at him, "...Is it me?...Or is it...my...MOM?!..."

Her hand moving away from her just like it had towards her, now shot out to her right while her mother kept on walking towards them, not at all aware of the severity of her daughter's twelve thousandth tantrum. Panchi only having just gotten side by side with the bluenette, her hands full, she had no way of reacting as Bulma swung her finger over to point at her. That pointer finger stretched straight out, the sharp edge of Bulma's nail hooked into the yellow fabric of the blonde haired cougar's tube top. The older woman following through with her very next step towards the pair, the force of her daughter's hand tugging on her top was simply too much! Yamcha and Bulma staring straight at the older woman as she pulled Panchi's tube top straight down to her waist!

"OH MAMA!" Were the words Yamcha wanted to just think, but was helpless, but to shout out at the tops of his lungs as in one swift motion Bulma accidentally yanked her own milf mother's tube top down in front of him. His eyes already trained on the blonde's ever deepening valley of cleavage, Yamcha was greeted with one of luckiest sights of his life as the striped yellow material fell down and Panchi's soft pale boobs came bouncing out into the open! "...Look at the size of those puppies!..." The man's mouth seemed to say on its own, his mind running like an open faucet as he stared at the topless woman.

They were Bs alright and every loose jiggle and wobble proved it! For an older woman they really hadn't dropped at all! Each of Panchi's round globes of female flesh shaking on her chest as she came to a screeching halt, the cougar's rock hard nipples stood out just as proudly as her breasts did, light dusty pink save for the darker red tips that were pointing straight at him! "Oh my!… Bulma, dear why did you have to do that?..." Was all Panchi said as she continued to stand there, arms bent out to either side in front of the one mortified and one overjoyed teen, her bare breasts out there for all to see, "...I thought we already proved to you yours are still growing..." Not that anything the blonde had to say helped at all, after all, when your mother was standing there with her tits out in front of your boyfriend...especially when she still had _nice_ tits...you didn't just suddenly calm down because she publicly reminded you that puberty is your friend still.

Sparing a moment to glance over at the new boyfriend she had only minutes earlier gotten angry with for checking her out, Bulma felt like she was dying now because of the look on his face as he got a first class view of her topless mother! "Oh my, Kami! For goodness sake, Mom! PLEASE cover up!..." The bluenette's hair starting to frizz a bit from just how worked up she was getting, it only managed to get even worse for the girl as out of the corner of her eye she saw Yamcha starting to drool...he was drooling...over her mother! "...Damnit! Your boobs are out! You're flashing my boyfriend everything!..." She yelled, her cheeks now a deep shade of angry red instead of the embarrassed pink of earlier. Her mother gently setting down a napkin on the table between them, she was only just now reaching to fix her modesty!

Not able to take it anymore, Bulma acted on her own, reaching forward, she grabbed the back of Panchi's tube top to pull it back up and finally bring an end to her humiliation! But just as she went to pull her mom's top back up Panchi bent forward to do it herself, her daughter's hands slipping across her back, the blonde let out a small gasp as instead of helping her, the bluenette accidentally pushed her forward. "Ahh!" The pitcher flying off to the side, the remaining lemonade and ice inside it falling out all over the green grass of the lawn, Bulma's rogue hands quickly cupped back over her mouth, her cheeks turning blue and her eyes huge as she watched the results of what she'd caused.

Panchi's hands spreading out in front of her to cushion her fall, she completely forgot about pulling her tube top back up as with a loud _CRASH_ she landed on top of Yamcha. The pair of bodies, one half naked and the other half awake sprawling backwards onto the young man's chair in a mass of milf bounciness and lucky idiot. "Ahhhh! Mom! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Please don't tell me you broke something!..." Bulma gasped as she sprang up from her own chair, the blue haired teen shooting around to the other side of her boyfriend's knocked over chair to see if her mother was alright, "...Mom… I said are you...you?..." Bulma's voice slowly dropping down from one of concerned worry to that of pure anger with just a hint of jealousy, the bluenette couldn't believe what she was seeing, "...Yamcha...you...how…dare...you..."

As it turned out, Panchi hadn't been the only one sticking her hands out to cushion her fall... That boy from the desert who had somehow gone from being afraid of girls to ogling them throwing of both of his hands up just as the woman fell, they just so happened to each land directly on Panchi's bare- "Oh...Ohhhhh...YESSSSS!..." The words practically dripped from Yamcha's mouth as he said them, the blonde landing right on top of him, his calloused palms were quite simply _full_ of nothing, but soft, bouncy boob flesh. There was no sugar coating it, not for him, not for Panchi, and _certainly_ not for the young Bulma, Yamcha, her boyfriend, was grabbing her mom's bare breasts.

Reacting just as any man would at the feeling of a boob pressing filling his palm, Yamcha's fingers instinctively curled around the twin masses of female skin, the bandit's face turning bright red as he gently molded Panchi's milf jugs around and around in his hands. Feeling her smooth tits slip through his fingers while the hard points of those dusty pink nipples pressed firmly into the center of his palms, there was absolutely nothing on his mind besides enjoying them to the fullest. He really was getting one hell of a feel...better than even when he had coped one from Bulma before… Yamcha was loving this...he could play with these for days, groping them, squeezing them, running the rough edges of his palms against the supple flesh of her bare hooters...it was amazing...except for...well… "YAMCHA! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, STOP GROPING MY MOM!" Bulma announcing to the whole world that he was feeling the blonde up and just _why_ that was a 'bad' thing.

Yamcha's hands freezing exactly where they were the moment his girlfriend yelled at him, he just stayed absolutely still, which again meant the girl's mom's nude boobs were being squeezed in his hands as he stayed there, not moving a muscle, not that it mattered...he was already dead anyway. Yamcha's hands at this point just taking over the job of Panchi's tube top, his open palms gently supporting her supple breasts as she propped herself up on top of him. Staying there, pressing those jiggly fun bags against his skin, Panchi certainly wasn't helping things… Thankfully for Bulma she was a caring mother, and instead of pulling the lucky idiot hands off of her jugs, the blonde's first priority was to calm down her daughter, "...Oh, honey, I warned you about this before you left..." The older woman turning around a bit as she got up on her knees on top of the boy, her boobs still wobbling right above his head in a man made hand bra, "...When you get a boyfriend, you've _got_ to let him feel your breasts sometimes...otherwise they get like this..."

Bulma's jaw absolutely hitting the floor at what she'd just been told, the bluenette was right about ready to completely have a teenage girl break down on her mom when the sexy milf went to get up. "...Really, you have nothing to be ashamed of, Bulma...yours are plenty big, especially for your age..." Readying herself on top of the newly red faced teen, not that his face was much darker than Bulma's at that point, Yamcha could _feel_ the straining of the blonde's jeans as she moved her thicc thighs in them to stand up. "…Yamcha?..." The milf turning to none other than her new biggest supporter to further her point, she smiled down at the young man as if he _weren't_ cupping her bare boobs and was still just sitting there across the table, "...You were looking at my daughter's chest earlier; why don't you tell her how big her breasts are, she needs it."

Steam rising out of the top of Bulma's now frizzy haired head, this could not possibly get any worse! First she accidentally exposed her mother's rack to her boyfriend, then said boyfriend ended up _grabbing_ her mom's tits...and now… _'...Now my mom is coaching my boyfriend to talk about_ _MY_ _breasts!?...'_ Oh her face was burning so brightly there was no way she'd have enough alovera to clear her beautiful skin back up! Unfortunately for Bulma though no matter how red her face was at that moment it was nothing compared to how Yamcha's was about to look!

"...Now how about we all just go inside and cool down a little?..." The unawares blonde said at long last lifting her well massaged chest off of the teen's hands as she went to stand up. The situation resolved as far as she was concerned, Panchi was casually crossing one arm over her bare breasts when that thick green belt of hers suddenly caught on the erect leg of the tipped over chair. The fabric of her tube top still bunched up at her waist quickly wrapped around the abrasive edge underneath her belt, "...I'm sure that once we take our minds off of what happened everything will be just fine..." The fabric of her top and belt straining as the woman put all of the strength in her legs into getting up, all it took was them catching for just a moment for calamity to occur! The chair leg holding fast to the rest of Panchi's clothes, in one swift movement as Bulma's mom stood up, the chair leg pulled not just her tube top, but also those tight pants of her straight down to her ankles!

The blonde's curve hugging blue jeans pooling around her feet with her lowly yellow tube top, it was a wonder Yamcha was even able to speak when Panchi stood up in front of him...in nothing...but a dark black...thong. "Oh man...I _LOVE_ milfs!..." That luckiest of young men drooled with a wide grin spread across his bright red face as he got to see his girlfriend's hot mom in nothing, but the tiniest of g-strings covering the oblivious woman's soft mound. And even though she was facing him head on, the small patch of blonde hair sticking up in her thong proof that she was a natural blonde, Yamcha could still see that thicc cougar booty of hers sticking out behind her! Just as round and full and big and juicy as he knew it had to be in her mommy jeans, there was no doubting it now that those fleshy bongo drums were out in the open air, the contours of her ass easy to see even from his vantage point.

"Oh...dear..." Was all that Panchi had to say as she looked down at the steaming drooling mess of a man underneath her, the boy taking in everything that her nude body had to show. Meanwhile her daughter let loose the loudest squeal that Bulma had ever made, the pitch shattering every single window in the Capsule Corp. dome as she watched her boyfriend see her mom in the nude. Standing there basically naked while her daughter threw a tantrum and this new young man she'd just met seemed about ready to die of blood loss was, Panchi couldn't help wondering what on Earth he had said, after all that word he'd used was a new one for her.

Turning her gaze back to her panic stricken daughter, Panchi gently cupped an open palm across her mouth so that the male of the group wouldn't hear, "...Uh, honey?… What's a milf?..." She asked, Bulma instantly flipping over backwards while said male only smiled that much giddier. Yamcha may have had a future of defeat and misery planned out for him in the decades to come, but for now...now he was getting a full frontal view from the sexiest cougar he had ever seen. Panchi's arms moving over to the table to grab some napkins for the mess she'd made, the blonde once again left her bare breasts to bounce back out on full display for the woman drunk bandit to ogle. Letting out a small sigh at the bluenette's lack of response, she propped her hands on either side of her thong, "...Bulma, is it some kind of desert?…Please, if I only know what it is; I'm sure he'll love it..."

Oh yeah...it was stormy clouds ahead for that second member of the eventual Z Fighters, but for now...now he was living the high life, catching Bulma walking around and then sleeping naked after a shower...and watching in dumbstruck awe as her milf mom accidentally flashed him everything. The young man living the best days of his life, there was only one thought in Yamcha's mind as his eyes moved between his mortified girlfriend and that thicc cougar booty he knew her mother had. That thought only being magnified ten fold when the blonde turned around to start picking up the remains of her pitcher, the woman giving him a full view of both her round cheeks in all their glory. Panchi's scantily clad body everything he could have ever wished to see from getting the dragon balls, he never let that thought leave his mind, "Whoa...like mother like daughter!"

 **A/N: So do we have anyone a bit more sympathetic to the DBZ Gals now? I know I certainly am, even if that's because their embarrassing accidents always tend to unveil the most spectacular views for all involved. So far in this series we've seen the lovely Android Eighteen stripping both her tight fitting shirt and black bra off in front of her boyfriend to let those big firm boobies of hers come bouncing out into the open air of Kame House. Following that Chi-Chi, in all of her usual bluster and fiery at someone trying to commit a perverted act on her accidentally reveal a full frontal view of everything Kami endowed her with in front of Bulma, both Launch's, and of course her dear, Goku when her towel unraveled around her slick curvy body. And now, as Panchi makes a rare staring role, the ditsy blonde haired milf of none other than Bulma has somehow managed to not only show her daughter's budding new boyfriend her own jiggly pitchers, but that thicc g-string clad cougar booty of hers as well! Who would have thought the DBZ Gals would have so much to show off in so little time? Oh, well, guess there is nothing else to do, but wait until next time to see who...or what, is shown off next?**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing this new series of connected one shots, honestly as much as I was unsure about having them all in one story instead of posting them all separately, this really has been a success. As some of you may already know, the first chapter, the one of Eighteen stripping her top off in a drunken show was originally one of several one shot ideas I'd posed my reader base with. I couldn't decide between all the idea I'd had so a poll was made to select which one would be the most attention grabbing, and Eighteen won it so I wrote her chapter first. The Chi-Chi one that followed was kinda on the poll, and I figured that since this was to be a full collection of enf fics, why not write her next? After all, Chi-Chi, despite having one hell of a curvy full body really has never gotten enough attention over the years due in great part to her constant nagging and...well...making people forget how attractive she is.**

 **Then of course that brings us to Panchi, and yes that is her official name as opposed to some of the dub ones she'd been given through the years in translations or third party parodies. Everyone had to know that a woman who has managed to retain her title as the 'Fanservice Girl of Dragon Ball' must have had one hell of a hot mom to owe her famous curves to; and she does! Panchi was selected as the winner of a poll I made to decide who the chapter three girl would be and I am happy readers wanted to see more of her too because I have found her a joy to write.**

 **Other big name writers in the sexy section of the DBZ fandom like Superman in Trousers, who is one of the few I tend to read, so it was nice giving a better go at writing her myself. I've had Panchi as a side character in a few fics, most notably 'Benefits of Marriage' but this allowed a more in depth detailing of her character. And at the end of it all I have to say is Panchi Brief was a blast to write! Once I have my full lemon Maron one shot written, oh, didn't mean to mention that yet, I am positive I want to write a quick one shot where we will see what happens when that little black g-string of hers comes off!**

 **I've been in a long rut for a while, but none to worry as because of one day of intense writing there are two more fanfics ready to be posted on top of this update today. In the coming weeks I'll be posting my latest completed commission which is a Naruto series alternate universe and the other a rewrite of one of my oldest fanfics. If anyone still remembers the story, 'A Girl Named Raven' I have added over four thousand words to it in detailing and really better fleshing it out as a story. The second, third, and fourth chapters may be coming as well given how uncommon it is to see fics concerning the Blood Rubies move as well as Hasky the thief. So long story short updates will keep coming, and to anyone who hasn't checked my commission list that includes the commissioned third chapter to 'When the Towel Dropped' uhuh, the shower sex of Chi-Chi and Future Trunks is coming at last.**

 **Finally, while I am already hard at work outlining the next chapter of this fanfic, that's right the girl is already chosen, there is something that I would like to hear about. As a big fan of the random DBZ forum polls you see on different sites, the one concerning which girl had the best ass being a particularly funny as well as intriguing one, I have my own. So my latest poll that is active on my profile is this, "Which Version of Bulma is the Hottest?" And no that is not a clue...or is it? Anyway, the blue haired babe has always been a hottie from Dragon Ball, through the Saiyan Saga, Namek, Android, Cell, and of course Buu and finally Super so which appearance of Bulma Brief is the one that brings up the most steamy thoughts? Let's find out.**

 **So leaving it at that, thank you all again for reading, and please if you can leave a _REVIEW_ so I can see how my hard work is going over. Praying you enjoyed the show and I will see you all in the next update!**


	4. Videl's Locker Room Reveal

**A/N: After a much, much longer wait than I had ever anticipated for this story, we are back with the latest in a series depicting some of the most embarrassing moments for the ladies of DBZ! So far Eighteen, Chi-Chi, and Mrs. Brief have bared a lot more than they thought they would one way or another! Today, coming a poll I put up a long while back for you all to help me decide, the idea tied for first place is here! No one knows exactly what kind of embarrassed nude situation awaits are young heroine, but now we'll find out, next, with Videl!**

 **Orange Star High, Girls' Locker Room:**

"Like, Oh my Dende, Videl!..." Erasa said, just like how she seemed to start _every_ conversation she and the dark haired crime fighter had at school, "...How did you..." The blonde's short golden bangs swishing across her face as she looked around to make sure none of the other girls in the locker room were listening in on their conversation, "...How did you _not_ see how big Gohan is?..." She asked, surprised that the fastest girl she knew had somehow managed to miss the biggest reveal in Orange Star High's history.

Videl's face tinting a deep shade of red as those words left her friend's mouth, she still couldn't believe she had missed it herself, "...The rest of us saw it when his pants fell down yesterday..." Erasa continued on with a smirk, knowing full well that out of all the girls who saw Gohan's saiyan endowment in all its glory, the one girl who like, liked him...didn't even see his boxers pooled around his feet. Sometimes being out fighting crime really did get in the way of the brunette being a teenager...and a perv. "...And let me tell you it...was...huge!..." Erasa reaching into her locker to take out a powder pink bra, the large cups easily drawing more attention from the room than their conversation. The girls had just finished gym class and after showering up, were getting dressed again, so unlike gym class, the blonde had an excuse not to be wearing it.

Blowing a puff of air off to the side as she crossed her arms over her own small yellow towel, Videl tried her best to make it seem like she really wasn't interested in the whole Gohan losing his pants thing, "...Yeah, well good for you, guys..." her violet eyes forming into a scowl as the blonde kept on drying her hair, the girls having just finished showering after gym class today, "...You saw a guy's...Gohan's...junk...we all had sex ed, it's not _that_ good looking..." The girl's own short black hair still damp with a little moisture as Erasa tossed away the towel on her head, her crazy blonde hair that was underneath sticking out in different directions giving her best friend a party girl look to her.

"...Oh yeah?..." Looking back at the crime fighter with those knowing little blue eyes of hers, Erasa wasn't born yesterday, and she certainly wasn't going to believe that Videl of all people wasn't the jealous type, "...Because I think it is...especially when it's big..." She smirked, the buxom teen flicking a bit of golden hair out of her eyes as she looked at the slightly shorter girl, "...Very... _very..._ big..." Videl's eyes returning to scanning across the other girls in the room, each of them chatting in their own little worlds separate from theirs, she flicked her eyes back to the blonde's...that were still on her. "...The kind of big that makes it so _hard_ to look away from..." She finished with a smirk.

Violet meeting blue again, the daughter of Hercule sighed, already she was getting tired of her best friend's antics, "...And tell me...oh wise Erasa..." She faked reverence for the scantily clad girl before her, raising her arms up a little in the air to further make her point, "...Tell me why it being so big makes it _impossible_ for a girl to not stare at it..." Videl dropping her arms again, she simply stood there with one eyebrow raised waiting for a reply. In all honesty she had no idea just what kind of answer she would get, but when it came even as a crime fighter she found herself at a loss for words...for once…

The blonde teen shooting her a smirk that she knew could only mean trouble, she turned to face her, cocking her round hip to the right, "...Because..." Her small pink lips turning up into a grin, Videl watched in dumbstruck awe as Erasa's towel suddenly unraveled, the pink fluffy length of material sliding down around her body before pooling around her feet, the blonde's large E cup breasts easily bouncing out into the open air with a jiggle, the busty girl baring it all to her without a hint of modesty, "...Guys _love_ to stare at my _big_ boobs..."

With Videl's jaw practically hitting the ground, Erasa closed her eyes with a satisfied grin, the girl giving her a wink as those soft globes of flesh on her chest jiggled around with her, the blonde giving her a first class look at what so many guys would kill to see, "...And trust me, Videl...if you can't look away from my boobs because of how big they are..." The eyes of a few more girls turning to stare at Erasa as they watched her towel fall to the floor, Videl couldn't miss just how much attention the blonde's large breasts seemed to garner even from other girls, "...Then just imagine trying to look away from Gohan's big...long..." All the other ladies leaning in to try and hear what it was Erasa said as she whispered it into Videl's ear, the dark dusting of red on the girls' cheeks said it all.

Perhaps the little exhibitionist with the over sized tits standing there completely naked in front of her was right?… After all even if Videl would never admit it out loud, Erasa had...Erasa had a _really_ nice pair, especially for eighteen, but still… "...Better not just stand there all day..." The sound of the blonde's high pitched voice in her ear again getting her attention, the crime fighter looking back to her just as she felt one hard nipple press into her arm, a waterfall of boob flesh squishing around it, "...Right now you don't need a big set of knockers like mine to get a guy naked..." Her best friend's words drifting through her mind, she was just about to push the tease away from her when it hit her...the locker room! The guys hadn't showered in their locker room yet!

Violet orbs popping wide open at that realization, Videl didn't even hear the giggle coming from her friend as the blonde turned to walk away, those spectacular fun bags of hers that had gotten many a man to strip without any clothing lost on her part jiggling around for all the girls to see. An opportunity that given just how well-endowed the blonde was, none of them passed up on the chance, that and it was always a fun thing to tease their boyfriends about. A mind that had been trained to strategize in every effort she conducted herself in focusing now on what the nude girl had said, she knew it was only a matter of time now until the boys were sent to their locker room.

' _So if I go now I should be able to make it before they get back...'_ Unlike the girls who would come in twenty minutes before the class ending bell, the guys would come in after ten. The rule mostly referenced how much longer girls needed to get ready again after gym, but mainly it put a dent in the plans of any young men looking to do a little peeping...how that rule was about to be violated the other way around they could never have predicted. Turning to see Erasa giving a long stretch for her probably aching back muscles, a dozen eyes staring at her front the whole time, she smirked, _'...Just as long as I don't stay for the anatomy lesson here...'_

Chuckling to herself, Videl came out of her thoughts just as several gasps of amazement hit her ears, normally she would have been on high alert at hearing them, but given what she knew was going on she didn't even become startled. Simply looking over, her eyes continuing to follow her bare naked friend strutting away, the other girls in the locker room pausing their conversations momentarily just to stare at Erasa's big jugs as she walked by them, those overfilled water balloons jiggling around with each step she took.

Pausing right a she was about to leave as much as Videl wasn't the kind of girl to show off her body in general, even she was having a hard time not being impressed with Erasa's confidence in her figure, "...Wo...wow she really knows how to make a point..." Saying the words more out of awe at the blonde's pride in her body than at her big tits, Videl looked down, "...Well...if all the other girls saw it...maybe...it wouldn't be too bad if I..." Her gaze turning towards the door back into the gym room, the boys wouldn't be back yet...so…there was only one thing...to do…

 **T** **he Boys' Locker Room:**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." The sound of Videl's voice breaking the silence of the male locker room as she slipped through the heavy metal door guarding the entrance, the sound of the door clicking shut again behind her the only noise to be heard beyond the heavy beating of the AC in preparation for all the people soon to be in the room, "...I'm in the Boys' Locker Room...to try and see...a _boy_ naked..." Just hearing it out loud Videl about sighed to herself as she made her way across the room. It wasn't much different than the Girls' Locker Room for the most part, well apart from the lack of perfume, and supple female flesh wherever the eye looked...and Erasa marketing the positive side of puberty...instead though, really it, well...stunk…

Holding one hand up to her nose as she moved around the room, trying to get some sort of barrings for where she was, Videl couldn't believe just how bad it was, "...Well if that doesn't show they're putting more effort into gym class than our side is I don't know what does..." Grimacing a little at the knowledge that this was how she must have smelt every day after gym to the other girls like her best friend who didn't do a lot of exercise, she grinned a little, "...Maybe there _is_ a reason why Erasa always sits out..." A small giggle leaving her lips as she walked past an open locker, she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway, "...Nah! She just doesn't want to bounce out of her bra again like last year! Heheheh-HEH?!..."

The sound of the heavy metal door clicking open again, it could only mean one thing. Videl's laughter being cut off just as it started, her eyes darting around the room as she looked for somewhere to hide. Within moments though the noise of jocular jokes echoed through the room, their sounds the harbinger of the male eyes heading straight towards her, "Oh, shit!..." Looking left then right she couldn't see a place to hide! She was going to be seen in nothing, but a towel, by all the guys, she- "...YES!..." Her dark hair bobbing over her eyes as she spun around, in an instant Videl saw the open locker, the girl flinging herself into it with everything she had, the petite female just barely managed to close the door in front of her as the first boy came around the corner!

But just as she was beginning to let out a sweet sigh of relief, Videl realized that despite all the foreign things with her in the locker...there was one _very_ important thing that she was missing… "Hey, check it out guys, looks like someone chickened out and wanted to shower all by himself!..." That was Sharpener's voice, she knew that for certain, a pair of little violet eyes peeking through the small slots at the top of the locker, Videl could see him holding up a small yellow… And that was when it hit her…the girl looking down at her body now, even in the dim lighting of the locker it was as obvious as Erasa on a braless day...that towel Sharpener was holding up...was hers!

Now she was in trouble! Her mouth spreading wide open all the Satan girl wanted to do was scream! How could this have happened? She'd come in here just to do a little peeping, see exactly how long Gohan's supposedly hung manhood was...how on Earth had she let her towel slip off?! As difficult as it was to hold back, she knew that if she so much as let out an eep she might be caught...and then...then… _'...Sharpener...Gohan..._ _all_ _the guys in school will see me...naked...'_ That one terrible thought the only thing in her mind now, gone was the goal of seeing Gohan's big thing, all she wanted to do was get out of there with her modesty in check! Turning her gaze back out through the slits she could see Sharpener holding up her towel before tossing it back across the room as he let loose some joke about tiny parcels or whatever. _'..._ _Great...and there goes my towel...how could this day get_ _any_ _worse?...'_ She asked herself.

And yet, somehow, for some reason, Dende must have been looking down at her from up there...because it quickly became so much worse, "...Hey, Gohan! Did you see Erasa in that little green tube top yesterday?..." That big headed dummy's voice rang out through the locker room again as Videl stood there, her ears perking up at the mention of her best friend's name being brought up amongst the guys, "...That chick's tits are so big I don't think I could even wrap my hands around em'!..." Sharpener called over to her crush, the girl looking around for him even as her eyebrows sank, yeah, if the main topic of conversation in the Boys' Locker Room was Erasa's jugs, then this day was going to _really_ suck. "...I would freakin' kill to see her topless!...'

A short pause and several loud chortles of agreement coming after the jerk's rude remark about her friend, finally, proof came that Gohan was in the room, "Heheh...yeah, they are pretty big, Sharpener..." She heard his voice come from across the confined space, actually much closer than that, almost as if it was right in front of her lock- A field of pale hard muscular flesh covering the slits for a moment, Videl had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from giving herself away when she saw him, instead listening to his reply, "...Erasa's are kinda hard to miss, considering how much she bounces around, heheheh..."

Videl was so relieved...at least in the end she hadn't taken all this risk for nothing! Looking through the slits, it was hard to see anything, his chest was so close to the locker...it was funny, the girl smirking at the mere thought of what she'd experienced that day, _'...Here I am pissed off I can't feel Gohan's chest...'_ The crime fighter taking a small breath to make sure she was holding it in as a giggle passed through her system, _'...When I bet these meatheads would_ _kill_ _to feel Erasa's_ _boobs_ _against their arm like I did...'_ Having to settle for a smile to try and let loose some of her thoughts, Videl wasn't able to hold in a sharp intake of air as Gohan took a couple steps back, giving her the view of him she had been dying to see!

Standing there, she could see all of him from his face down to his shins, well perhaps not all of him, but certainly all the places on a man where there were things to memorize in their entirety, now if only he'd drop those shorts… "...Hey! You remember a couple weeks ago at the Girls' Volleyball Match?..." Gohan's voice suddenly picking up again, he sounded quite a bit more confident now, whereas when Sharpener had prodded him earlier he seemed a bit caught off guard. A series of reaffirming cheers reaching her ears, it didn't take getting every ounce of detail on the guys' conversation to roll her eyes, "...I swear she wasn't wearing a bra that whole game!..." He said to another fervor of perverted chuckles and laughs, the brunette unconsciously crossing her arms over her own smaller, but still full breasts in the locker, "...I was in the front row and I KNOW I saw her nipples poking through her shirt..."

Shooting a small scowl at her crush through the slits of the locker door, Videl couldn't believe him! _'...Gohan, what's the matter with you?… Do you not have any respect for girls' feelings?...'_ She thought, the words he had said with so much enthusiasm there was no doubting that he believed them. _'...Erasa's your friend too...like Sharpener...and me...how can you laugh and joke about her not wearing a bra like that?...'_

Violet orbs staring daggers down into his blue and white striped boxer shorts, if she had actually been clothed she would have kicked his ass for that! _'...Yeah Erasa had gotten her bra stolen before that match...but she went out there anyway...despite you perverts cheering whenever she jumped in the air...'_ Oh she was mad, not only was one of them likely the one who stole her bra just to see the buxom blonde bounce around for an hour, but even a 'good' guy like Gohan thought it was great to see her struggling to keep her shirt pulled down over them? This was all just too much to listen to, the things they were saying, albeit rather flatteringly about her best friend were getting on her nerves, _'...Yeah they're fucking big, but must you guys_ _really_ _compare all the other girls too?...'_

She was at the point of considering looking around the locker for some smelly boy's clothes to wear just to get out there and knock some heads together, but right as she was about to, she caught something out of the corner of her eye, a twitch. "...Heheh! Yeah, you've been thinkin' about that a lot, Gohan?..." There was Sharpener again, the tall long haired man wrapping a strong arm around her crush as he leaned in to talk to him, "...Just can't stop picturing Erasa's big, soft fun bags bouncing around in your face as she rides you all night long?..." Yeah, that was a twitch alright...her cheeks turning as dark red as she saw Gohan's turning when his buddy started teasing him about late night fantasies, not only that though, Videl could also see that the front of the Son boy's boxers was...growing.

"Hey, cut it out, Sharpener! It's not like that!..." Gohan suddenly shouted back, the young man pushing his friend off of him firmly, but still with an air of joking around; it wasn't that the guy was wrong...just that the images he was giving him were making… "...Everyone thinks about seeing Erasa topless, so what?..." Her crush blushing even more as he admitted to thinking about what Videl had already seen, and felt personally in the flesh, what she was blushing about was right before her very eyes...just if Sharpener kept it up, she might end up passing out. "...Are you telling me you don't?..." The last words from the guy she was into more than any other wafting over her, she kept her eyes firmly planted on that slowly rising bulge…

And just as Videl knew that the golden haired jackass of a man that Sharpener really was wouldn't let off...he didn't. "...Nah, of course I think about her...just not as much as you...I'm not the one who _accidentally_ fell into her yesterday..." Now that seemed to do a lot! Keeping her gaze firmly planted on the front of Gohan's package, there was no doubting what she was seeing, like a crane slowly rising up from the ground, before she knew it Gohan was sporting a massive tent sticking out the front of his boxers! "...Seemed like a hard fall...good thing you managed to get your hands on a couple of… 'airbags' before you hit the floor..." Her own blush growing deeper and deeper shades of red the longer this went on for, the brunette failed to register that Gohan had coped a feel of her busty best friend, her focus on just what Erasa had pointed out to her earlier.

"...Yeah, and I apologized to her afterward, okay? So just drop it already, Sharpener!..." Gohan's voice raising again, this time in a not so playful way as he rebuked his friend's story around just why he ended up on top of Erasa, pressing the blonde girl against the locker, with each of his hands squeezing around a heavy helping of bouncy femininity, "...Besides, I thought we already talked about this...she's not my type..." Now despite the rest not going through, _that_ seemed to, as important as coping a feel on the most well-endowed girl in school's jugs were for a guy, for a girl...hearing that a possible love rival wasn't her crush's type was just as important, "...Even if her large breasts are really... _really_ natural..."

Videl rolling her eyes once more at how he'd finished, this time though she was smirking about it, yeah Gohan was obsessed with Erasa's huge rack, just like all the other guys...and _girls_ for that matter were, whatever; all that meant was she had some surefire ammo to tease him with...just like the other girls did with their men. Returning her gaze to the hard swelling in the front of Gohan's underwear, as much as she had enjoyed what she'd heard, nothing prepared her for what was coming next. "...Yeah, and Videl is more your type, Gohan?..." Sharpener spoke up again, the crime fighter in question's ears perking up at the mere mention of her name in this male only gathering, "...I've seen how much you stare at fighter girl's tight ass...haven't _accidentally_ grabbed that too, have you?..."

Now _this_ was starting to get interesting! Violet orbs following the movements through the locker slots, Videl didn't need to look up to see where Sharpener was standing or likely doing in relation to Gohan. Gohan was still right where he had been, just now there were an extra pair of legs standing beside him, "...No, Sharpener, I...of course I haven't...I don't go around groping girls..." Gohan's voice, much more uncomfortable now that he was on the defensive again coming out, Videl kept her eyes trained on that bulge, she had seen how much it grew just chatting about Miss. Blonde and Boobs, so what did envisioning _her_ body do to him?… "...It's just...you know...when Videl wears those super tight shorts of hers...you can almost see her..."

That firm, round bulge in the front of his shorts starting to rise up even higher, Videl could practically feel herself beginning to salivate at what she knew was coming! _'...Yes...Gohan keep talking...I can't believe my body is making him react this way!...'_ Watching with all of her concentration trained on the boy before her, the brunette absent-mindedly let one small hand snake down to between her legs, her fingers gently rubbing against the smooth flesh of her soft outer lips, the hand still crossed across her breasts now beginning to grasp one perky C cup in a firm squeeze, _'...Say more...tell me how seeing me in tight shorts makes you..._ _grow_ _...'_

A loud slap coming from Gohan's back as Sharpener gave him a good smack, the nude girl's wish was happily granted. "...Oh I know what you're looking at...just think about it..." the slightly taller man leaning in some more as the words dripped from his mouth, Videl clutched her right breast even harder, her fingers shifting and squishing her perky globe around in circles, catching her increasingly hard nipple between her fingers just to give it a twist, "...Videl...and Erasa...stripping naked all for you, big guy..." Following it all without stopping, the brunette didn't even realize she'd stopped breathing, her breath catching in her throat just when her lower hand slipped one slender finger between her pink lips only to curl it back up again inside her aching tunnel.

"...Those huge fucking boobs of Erasa's sliding out of her shirt, bouncing around bra free...big blonde tits jiggling even more than in that volleyball game..." That already thick bulge in the front of Gohan's boxers expanding more and more, Videl struggled to stay quiet, a second finger inserting into her slick pussy, the two digits easily sliding in and out of her as she got off to watching Gohan go hard because of her and her best friend, "...But just as she lets her enormous hooters rub against her thighs when she bends over, pulling her jeans down to the floor...Videl shows up..."

All ears in the room honing in on the conversation between the two buddies, even they were having a hard time staying composed, eyes rolling back into their heads at picturing the biggest jugs and tightest ass in school naked, "...She sees Erasa's naked...so she strips down too..." Swallowing another moan as it threatened to leave her throat, it was starting to get pretty hot in her locker as Videl rolled her budding nipple around in circles against her breast, her free palm cupping the entirety of her sex, squeezing it just long enough to hear her name mentioned, "...Peeling her tight as hell shorts down her legs while she shakes that firm little ass straight at you..."

Taking the chance to flick her eyes up to Gohan's, she couldn't believe how red he was! The boy was just about glowing a bright shade of scarlet red while his friend kept on taunting him with images of heaven, _'...More...yes...just...please...keep talking...Sharpener you big jackass...'_ Videl thought to herself, desperately holding back a mewl of need as she rolled her knuckles around between her outer lips, scraping along her pink flesh just to tenderly rub her clit, _'...Make Gohan show me...everything...'_ Training her gaze back down on her crush's huge bulge, it seemed like her wishes were just starting to come true...the slot at the front was starting to open.

"...And just when you think it can't get any better...crime fighter girl strips her top off, her perky tits perfect for what's next..." That wonderful bulge Videl had come to see growing higher in Gohan's boxers, she was just about ready to scream as she saw a small dark stain begin to form at the side of the slot, "...Videl giving a wink, all you can do is watch as she and blondie go in for a deep...long topless kiss..." Sharpener's words flowing throughout the locker room, everyone could imagine the sight coming before their eyes, while the naked girl trapped in her cell could only thrust her fingers even deeper into her sopping wet pussy, aching for the release only Gohan's cock could give her, "...Her killer ass staring straight at you as she mashes her fun bags into Erasa's huge...soft...melons..."

Her mouth dropping wide open as she could see it expanding, the massive tent in Gohan's boxers beginning to shift, she could just barely make out a flash of pink when suddenly, "Ah! Okay, Sharpener, I get it!..." The Son boy interrupting the field trip to fantasy land everyone else was taking, he paused, trying to compose himself despite how much a certain fantasy girl wanted to see him keep going, "...I appreciate the thoughts...really...but you're making it _really_ uncomfortable to change here..." Dark hair moving as he shot the taller man a look, all the brunette heard was another loud smack coming from the boy's back as Sharpener walked away just about laughing his big head off the whole way.

' _...Great...way to go limp at the last second, Sharpener, you useless ass!...'_ Videl thought to herself as she stood there in the locker, still groping her boob while she had two fingers halfway up her dripping peach, as much as she'd never say those kinds of thoughts out loud, even she hated a last second killjoy. Even more cheers pouring out from across the room out of no where Videl simply blocked them out, she was pretty sure what the topic was about anyway. _'..._ _Stupid jerk...just when Gohan was about to pop out of his boxers...'_ Muttering in her head, it didn't bother her, not even remotely that her crush thought her best friend, had a nice rack, hell, _SHE_ thought Erasa's knockers were as spectacular as they were most certainly real. If anything it was only confirmation that he liked girls.

Still staring daggers at the receding figure of Sharpener, she swore that after this she would make it her high school mission to make _sure_ he never saw another girl naked. _'...Great...after all that...I'm still stuck here without a towel and Gohan...'_ But just as Videl started to slip her fingers back out of her aching tunnel, her palm quickly flooded with sweet nectar at the fact that not only was Gohan still in front of her...shirtless...but as she watched him through the metal slits…with Sharpener gone, the boy slowly began to pull down his… _'Oh, my, Dende!…_ _'_ Videl just about screamed inside her head as she centered her eyes on his lower half, watching with bated breath at the scene she had waited all this time to see, _'...Yes! Gohan do it! Pull those fucking boxers down and show Videl your-'_

Videl's violet eyes just about popped out of her head as she watched Gohan, _her_ Gohan pull his blue and white striped boxers straight down his legs, the dark material pooling around his feet mere moments before his long cock flopped out into the center of her vision. It was simply _enormous_ just like the crane she had been imagining, its massive girth pointing up towards her, that bulge she'd been staring at for so long finally growing to its full height!

The teenage girl getting a full frontal view of the man she'd been crushing on since they first met, she didn't care about him ogling Erasa's water balloons, she was seeing his...his... _everything!_ She couldn't get over it, as her eyes ran up and down all eleven inches of thick cock meat all the way up to the pink mushroom cap she had barely missed before, a long bead of precum slowly leaking down from the slit at the tip. It was better than she would have ever imagined, but best of all, Erasa had been right all along! Just like when it came to her mouth-watering E cups the guys and girls loved so much, Gohan really did have a beautiful, "...BIG COCK!"

Those last two words accidentally slipping out of her mouth before she even realized she had gone from visually memorizing every inch of his firm, muscular frame to yelling out how well-endowed he was! All the guys in the room were quickly looking up at what sounded like a girl's voice in the middle of the Boys' Locker Room, and all Videl could do was let out a horrified squeak as suddenly she could feel the locker beginning to shift! "Oh shit!..." She let out as those bright violet eyes of hers shrunk down to the size of pinpricks right when the locker door suddenly flung itself wide open!

The florescent lights of the once again foreign far away land she should never have visited, let alone in a towel, unveiling her bare naked body to every guy in the room she pulled her hands up to shield her eyes. Unfortunately for her though, raising them up to protect her face only exposed every inch of the famous crime fighter's nude female figure to their hungry gazes. And from all the steamy self fun the girl had been having with herself in the locker all that time, her pale flesh, especially her wet pussy were tinted a light pink. Her crush standing right in front of the others, Gohan got the best world class look at _everything_ Videl hid under her baggy clothes.

Wide happy smiles spreading across their faces, the boys all just let their eyes roam free over her, running up and down her bare supple form, they would never forget her bright red face as they got the eyeful of a lifetime of her her round C cup breasts, seeing that without a doubt Videl's had so much more bouncy size to them than her long shirts ever let on. But by far the greatest prize though was down south, Gohan, Sharpener, along with the rest of their class slowly looking all the way down, not even the cute little tuft of black hair on the top of Videl's slit did anything to hide the sight of her sopping wet pussy, her pinkened lips still spread open from her earlier arousal, a clear trail of her juices leaking down her right thigh.

The shock from the lights leaving her, there she was, frozen in place with not a shred of clothing covering her naked body as she gave every boy she knew the full frontal show of a lifetime! Videl gritting her teeth together in sheer panic, she looked around the room, the sights of Sharpener, the football team...the basketball team...the baseball team... _all_ of them staring at every inch of her nudity, memorizing what she looked like baring it all for hours of enjoyment later…

And then...Gohan...her face burning a deep shade of red as it met his, for a moment they stayed that way, their eyes roaming over the other's naked body. The girl unconsciously licking her lips as she dipped her head down, if it wasn't clear he liked her before, it was now. The sheer size of Gohan's rock hard member pointing straight towards her startled face, she could practically feel the heat pulsing from its throbbing length as he ogled every inch of what she went through so much trouble to hide. Videl feeling her lungs beginning to fill with air the more she stood there, marveling at that perfect specimen of the male sexual anatomy...a sight _better_ than any of the other girls had seen before, that was when she saw his eyes darting between her round breasts only to slip down to below her waist...and it hit her... _he_ had seen everything too...

"EEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!..." Her lungs pushing out all that air as she let out a squeal so feminine that none of the guys present would ever have believed it had come from Videl Satan if they hadn't seen her in all her naked glory when she did it. Their eyes following her, they all just stood there staring at first those firm perky boobs of hers bouncing around as she bolted from the open locker, the girl's movements almost enough to rival Erasa's as one arm moved to cross over the pair while the other cupped her sex, her screams of humiliation echoing throughout the room, "...GOHAN! DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEEE!" Wide, happy smiles spreading across their faces when she turned the corner, that tight little ass that they had only just been imagining stripped down for them, now shaking with each step she took as she turned the corner.

Every single one of them too in shock to pursue her, instead concentrating on retaining that beautiful sight to memory while Videl went screaming down the hallway, her face burning dark red all the while, "Oh, my Dende! This is the most embarrassing moment of my life!..." She called out as she managed to somehow make it back into the Girls' Locker Room, all of her female friends cupping their hands over their mouths just as their jaws dropped at seeing the mighty girl dash in butt naked, passing Erasa still trying to clasp her bra shut as she made it to the showers.

The smacks of her bare feet hitting the tiled hallways reaching their ears, back at the Boys' Locker Room, they were still standing there, none of them knowing where Videl had come from...but more importantly _why_ she had been naked. Each and every one of them knowing one thing though, they made sure to congratulate Gohan on the view he'd given them by opening his locker. Hard slaps and cheering raining down on the dreamy faced Son boy as he suddenly found a yellow towel being draped around his shoulders in victory, even though Videl was the one that had gone in there to see Gohan naked, as the heavy metal door clicked shut behind her, in the end, she'd shown him and _all_ the other boys _far_ more than she would have ever prayed to see.

If it was any consolation though...Erasa wouldn't be the main topic of the boys' locker room conversations for a long... _long_ time to come…

 **A/N: Long overdue, but I pray not underappreciated! Time seemed to slip by between commissions as well as life itself interfering with the former as well at every turn so I haven't gotten nearly the time to write as I would want. Nevertheless though, in a near week of successful day's I've been able to pile up the updates that I can put out for you all. This one, being a story that needed updating had to go first regardless of my current hype for many projects. I personally love writing this series and am I would like to think it isn't too stale already, the lime going on in here one of many ways I'll be spicing things up.**

 **But I digress, this oneshot of Videl was tied for the winner along with a certain Bulma Super idea in a poll I did some time ago as stated earlier. Since both won I fully plan on writing the other one, with Bulma getting drunk and stripping naked at her party at some point in time. For the time being though I have a major project as well as my paid commissions to take care of so I am hitting things as they appeal to me to use time more effectively. If one were to look on my profile however they might find something to do with an upcoming chapter for this story…**

 **Now for the most important announcement that I have, even bigger than this story continuing is the fact that a story I abandoned is coming back. I have had it on hiatus for nearly a year, a fic that I received so many angry reviews as well as guest reviews and PMs for that I came within a click of forever deleting it from the site and my hard drives for good. _Gohan's Blonde Future._ That's right, it is not only back, but so far I have finished at least three new chapters for the story in the matter of a few short days. The third chapter is edited and just needs my notes added to be posted next week. **

**Just to clarify for anyone who hasn't read it, chapter two received a lot of flak over the excessive amount of fan service in it, which I admit, was very heavy even by my standards. I was trying to fill word count while still brainstorming the story and the result was some plot and lots about how amazing Eighteen's boobs are. And as great as they are, there was no reason for the excess there, _or_ the denigrating responses from some. Others loved the story anyhow and even voiced their criticism fairly so to those the next chapter is for you. **

**The story is a Terminator twist to DBZ a friend of mine came to me with a year ago and it actually works. It is more of a 60/40 in favor of DBZ or 70/30 at worst so the fan service, barring chapter two and three to an extent for the obvious reasons laid out in two, is not as high. I still have it peppered in for comedy and because fan service is fun, but it is not the whole plot. If any of you like my work then consider taking a shot with it, besides, who doesn't like Eighteen and Gohan as the main characters?**

 **Lastly, as everyone suspected the next poll! Unlike the last one which has been up for about a week (I'm closing it solely because I want to put this one up) this next poll has a purpose beyond curiosity. So first off, the results of last week's poll. I asked Which Anime Girl Had the Best Pair and you all overwhelmingly voted for Lucy Heartfilia! Although maybe her ending up topless bouncing around in front of Natsu for a while had something to do with it… Tsunade stuck close behind for a while with Rangiku before Rias climbed up to stay by the Hokage, but even still Lucy was unchallenged in first place! With that said here is the next poll, it might not be up for more than a week so please vote soon if you want to. I am asking again, "What Do You Want Most For DBZ Gals' Most Embarrassing Moments?" So please look on my profile and let me know which one you would like to see most! Three votes per person so act now! And of course if you enjoyed my writing perhaps consider leaving a _REVIEW_ it really does so much for a writer's self esteem! Cya next time!**


End file.
